Tempting Darkness
by tombraidergirl
Summary: After her adventure in Prague, Lara returns to England. Just when Kurtis tells her that he's going to visit her, she also gets a visitor from Tokyo. Two men are definitely one too much, especially when more trouble with the Nephilim is on the doorstep.
1. Intro AOD ending

** Foreword:**

I don't own most of the characters. Lara Croft, Hilary, Bryce and all the others I won't mention to keep it interesting are copyright Eidos, Annie Richardson is copyright Top Cow, Kazuya Mishima and Devil are copyright Namco.

This is a sequel to my story Dangerously in Love, but it can be read without the knowledge of the first story, but in that case, you have to understand that the character Kazuya Mishima, who is from the fighting game Tekken, has sold his soul to the Devil. 

And why the hell does my spellchecker know Namco but not Eidos?

* * *

**Intro**

Lara had been running through the catacombs underneath the Strahov for ages, her feet were hurting and she felt really tired. In her hand she still held Kurtis' Chirugai. What had happened to Kurtis? This question was constantly on her mind. She had left him back in the arena with Boaz. The women had transformed into a giant spider-like creature after Eckhardt supposedly killed her. 'But he had insisted.' she told herself again and again. He had sent her after Eckhardt with the shards and Lara had been victorious. After killing Eckhardt and also Karel, who turned out to be behind everything in the end, she had come back looking for Kurtis. On the floor of the arena, she had found a bloodstain and his Chirugai. She had followed the trail he had left, but after a few hundred meters, she couldn't track it any more. Lost forever? She sat down on the floor and lay her head down on her knees. Typical. Just so typical. Each time she had found someone she cared for, something happened - they died, they betrayed her and her beliefs, they lived thousands of miles away and were always busy...

Lara placed the Chirugai on the ground and rummaged in her bag to find something to drink. When she had found her water skin, she took a sip and leaned her head back against the stone wall. Suddenly she sat up straight. Had that been a yell, or had her mind been playing tricks on her? There it was again. Lara got up, threw the water skin back into her bag and grabbed the Chirugai. She noticed that it was pulsating slightly. She darted down the passage as quickly as she could. Now she could clearly hear someone calling for help. In a side passage she finally found what she had been looking for the whole time.

"Kurtis..."

He looked very pale and had a huge wound in the stomach area, it seemed like something had pierced right through him. Lara remembered the remains of an insect like creature she had seen in the arena where she found the Chirugai. Kurtis was leaned against the cold stonewall, clutching his wound.

"Lara. Help me...," he whispered.

"Kurtis, what happened?" Lara asked while she searched in her bag for some bandages.

Lara helped Kurtis out of his shirt and bandaged his wound. From what she saw, she assumed that whatever had injured him had stabbed him in the back. The wound looked worse there.

"Lara..." Kurtis said rolling his eyes.

"Kurtis, stay with me," she said slapping his face lightly. "We have to get out of here, and I cannot carry you all the way."

"It hurts..."

Lara reached into her bag and held out a painkiller to Kurtis.

"This should ease your pain, at least till we are out of here."

Kurtis moaned and closed his eyes. Lara bent over him.

"Kurtis?" she asked worried.

He opened his bright blue eyes and looked at Lara.

"I am still with you, baby," he said.

Lara was somewhat annoyed with him calling her baby, she never liked that kind of talk from men, but she didn't say anything. 'But just because you are badly hurt.' she thought. He took the painkiller and drank from the water skin Lara handed him.

"Can you stand up?" she asked him after a moment of rest. "We have to get out of here."

"Let me try." he mumbled.

He scrambled to his knees and tried to stand up but his legs gave way. Lara caught him and helped him to stay on his feet, shaking he stood there, holding on to her. Lara felt his weight pulling on her, but she stood firmly. They made their way through the catacombs back into the Strahov. Kurtis had insisted to climb out through the underground caves, where he came in and had parked his motorbike but Lara had disagreed and told him he was in no condition to climb through catacombs or ride a bike. He was also in no condition to argue and so they had returned to the bio dome. It was almost deserted. A look at Lara's watch told her why. It was nighttime and probably most of the people had gone home. There were hardly any guards left. But in the warehouse they ran into one of them.

"You stay here." Lara said to Kurtis helping him to lean against a wall where he was hidden from sight. Then she marched ahead and approached the guy, who had his back turned towards them. She made an effort not to make any sound. When she had reached him, she tipped him on the shoulder and when he turned around freed him from his rifle. The man clenched his fists but before he could do anything, Lara had smashed her fist into his face. Then she summoned all her strength and punched him in the side as hard as she could. He was slightly stunned and stood there staggering. Then she punched him in the face again with two quick lefts and a right. The guard didn't know what was happening to him. Lara used this moment of confusion to spin around and then kicked him in the chest. The guy went down to the ground and seemed to be unconscious. Lara looked really pleased with her work. Then she returned to where she had left Kurtis.

"Wow, I am impressed," he said weakly, holding his wound. "Where did you learn that?"

"In Japan, when I've been there for a couple of weeks, last year." Lara replied. "I had a very good teacher... But now let's get out of here."

Two hours later, they were out of the Strahov. Parked nearby they found Luddick's car. He had driven Lara here and then had been caught and killed by Eckhardt and his men. Lara had found his corpse and luckily taken the car keys from his pocket. They were very useful right now. Lara helped Kurtis into the car and drove him to the nearest hospital. On the way Lara called the hospital to inform them of Kurtis' critical condition. When they arrived there, Kurtis was immediately placed on a stretcher.

"Lara..." he whispered.

She approached him and leaned closer.

"Get my bike," he said.

"I will. I promise." she said smiling at him.

She bent down and kissed him gently. He managed a smile before they carried him away.

Lara returned to the Strahov one last time, to fulfil her promise. She found the motorbike easily, although it was hidden behind some trees. For a moment Lara was tempted to follow the passage back into the catacombs underneath the Strahov, just to see where it would lead. But she reminded herself that there was no reason to go back in there.

"Just get out of here, Lara," she said to herself.

She got Kurtis' bike and drove back into town.

Then Lara went to the police and explained everything that had happened. At first they didn't want to let her go again, so she had to stay the rest of the night. In a cell she managed to get some sleep, it wasn't very comfortable, but better than nothing, after this adventure. In the morning a police officer entering waked her. Her lawyer had arrived and she was free to go, at least for the time being. Lara returned to the hospital to check on Kurtis. A doctor told her that they had stitched him up and that he was resting. He told her that Kurtis wasn't well enough to have visitors yet, and that she should come back the next day.

One day later Lara visited Kurtis in the hospital. He was sitting in his bed reading a newspaper. He looked up, smiled when he saw Lara entering, and put down the newspaper.

"I see you have cleared your name," he said pointing at the paper.

Lara had a look at it. The headline read 'Alchemist Pieter Van Eckhardt responsible for mysterious deaths in Paris and Prague'

"I am glad to see that you are recovering," Lara said to him. She fumbled in the pocket of her jacket. "And I've got something for you." she said pulling out the keys to his motorbike.

She walked towards his bed and placed the keys on the table beside it. Then she pulled out a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel tired and my whole body is aching like mad. And also I am bored and I would kill for a cigarette."

"Smoking is a bad habit," Lara replied.

"I don't care." he shot back.

"I see you didn't have a cigarette for far too long." Lara commented. "So what are you planning to do now?"

"As soon as I get out of here I will try to find some former members of the Lux Veritatis. I have heard that some of them left before Eckhardt killed them. And you?"

"I will return to England, waiting for the next assignment. I know who murdered Von Croy, I know why... so this seems to be over for me."

"You are probably right. But I need to find those former Lux Veritatis members. So where do you think you will be going to next?"

"Who knows? I just hope it is not Egypt again. Or maybe I get some time off..."

After that day, Lara stayed with Kurtis in Prague for a while longer and then accompanied him back to Paris for another week. All the while Kurtis didn't show any interest that he wanted more than a normal friendship.


	2. Chapter 1 Letter from Kurtis

** Chapter 1**

**Four months later**

Lara had just returned from Cambridge University, where she had spent all day and held a guest lecture about the Temple of Karnak. She dragged herself into the house. Talking about Karnak for hours was more exhausting than actually being there. Hilary greeted her with a silver plate in his hand. On it lay a letter. Lara shook her head and grinned.

"A letter?" she asked, "On a silver plate? Hilary, you like to exaggerate!"

He stood there quietly. Why did he have to keep up with this? He had trained hard to become a good butler. But that hadn't prepared him for working with Lara Croft.

Lara grabbed the letter and ripped it open. Hilary immediately collected the leftovers.

"Oh it's from Kurtis. I thought he would never contact me." Lara said.

"Is that the _gentlemen_ you met in Paris?" Hilary asked.

"It is. His father was murdered by the Cabal." Lara explained.

"What a shame."

Lara shook her head; she did not understand why her butler didn't like Kurtis. He was a nice guy. Ok, she had to admit that he was a bit rough, a typical adventurer, but he didn't mean any harm.

Lara read the letter.

_Dear Lara,_

_As you might remember, I've been searching for people who knew my father. I was kind of successful, at last that's what I thought. I've found out that one was living in Lyon, but he moved. It took me weeks to track him down. He's living in England now, near London. I was planning to come to England beginning of next week. It would be great if I could stay with you. But I don't want to be any trouble and will stay in a hotel if you prefer. I would also like to invite you to dinner on Monday evening. Let's say 6 o'clock. I'll pick you up._

_Love, Kurtis._

Lara turned towards Hilary.

"Please prepare a room for Mr. Trent. He will arrive on Monday," she said.

Hilary nodded.

Lara walked up to her room and lay down on her bed. Her thoughts began to wander. She had to think about Kurtis. When they had first met in the Louvre she at once had felt attracted to him. She wasn't sure why, he just had something mysterious about him. Lara liked that in a man, there was nothing that bored her more than a guy, who was easy to see through. But what was it with Kurtis? She had kissed him and for a while she had waited for him to make the next move, but he didn't. So Lara had moved on, not thinking about him so often any more. Which proved to be easy, after all, he didn't call her once, but now he was coming here.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Short one, I know. But don't worry, more is to come. I have it all ready, except for a few minor changes I want to make.


	3. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Visitor

** Chapter 2**

It was Monday morning, when Lara was practising her sword fighting skills in the hall. Hilary was dressed in protective clothing and both of them were holding wooden sticks, since they didn't want to risk injuries. Bryce was sitting on the stairs, watching them.

"Lara, can we take a break?" Hilary asked exhausted.

"Later." she replied. She spun the weapon in front of her, using both hands and then held it diagonally for the next attack. She hit high on left, then low on the right and once more up on the left. Hilary blocked all her attacks, more out of pure survival instinct than skill. He knew that Lara was now expecting an attack from him. So he let go of one end of his own stick, swinging it like a sword and brought it the long way down towards her head. It left Lara enough time to bring up her stick to parry, still holding it with both hands. When Hilary staggered backwards, she slammed it into his protected stomach. His breath came out like a hiss.

"Lara..." he began again.

"Have you prepared the room for Mr. Trent? He will arrive tonight." Lara said angrily and continued hitting Hilary, who got his weapon up just in time to block her next attack.

"Certainly."

"Lara." Bryce interrupted, "What's up with this guy?"

"Bryce, don't be so curious all the time." Lara shouted. In her rage, she knocked a picture off the wall. Hilary was tempted to pick it up, but Lara's next attack kept him from doing so.

Lara was raging mad, for some reason everybody was getting on her nerves today. She couldn't really say why. And she just wanted to continue her training, blow off some steam, without anyone interrupting her with silly questions.

"You didn't tell us what happened in Paris." Bryce pressed on, nevertheless.

"Nothing happened in Paris." Lara replied and attacked Hilary by bringing down her stick on him. He managed to block it, but was staggering under the force of her attack. Bryce, not the target of her anger, was still not done with his curiosity.

"Then what happened in Prague?"

"Kurtis was deadly wounded. I saved his life." Her friend was beginning to get on her nerves big time and she fought hard against the urge to go after him instead.

"That's all?" he pressed on.

"That's all I'm going to let you know." Lara said angrily. "And he did not call..."

"So that's what this is all about." Hilary commented her aggressiveness.

Lara just growled in reply to that.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Thank god." Hilary said and was about to put down his weapon.

"We are not done here." Lara said firmly.

"But I have to answer the door."

"Bryce can do that. Besides Kurtis is early, he can wait."

"I'm on my way." Bryce answered and went to the door.

Lara continued attacking Hilary.

"I must protest, Miss Croft," he said. "I shouldn't be here; I should be answering the door."

"Stop complaining and defend yourself," she answered hitting him again.

Bryce returned shortly later.

"Lara, your new sparring partner has arrived," he announced with a mysterious grin.

Lara turned around confused, catching Bryce's facial expression. Her confusion turned into surprise. "Kazuya?"

"She remembers my name. That's a good sign." the Japanese man replied smiling.

Lara had been certain it would be Kurtis who had arrived early, but she had not expected to see Kazuya instead. She had met him about half a year ago, in Tokyo, when she was trying to retrieve an artefact his father had stolen. After he hadn't called her, she had assumes she'd never hear from him again. But now he was here and it all came rushing back to her.

Kazuya was an excellent fighter, but on the other hand also fitted the description of a well-dressed businessman. He was wearing a black suit and a dark blue shirt. His black hair was geled up and back forming a peak, only three strands had been left out. On his nose, he had a pair of Armani sunglasses.

Hilary realised that this was his chance to get out of the situation. He gestured with his weapon towards Kazuya. He nodded and then caught the weapon thrown to him by the butler.

"Good luck and be careful, she hates men right now..."

Kazuya placed his glasses on a nearby table and tested the weapon in his hand, spinning it around with ease.

"What are you doing here?" Lara asked him.

"Practising Kendo with you?" he replied, before he advanced upon her, with his first attack. It was a careful one, since he first wanted to test out his opponent. "So what is your problem with men?" he then asked bluntly.

"That's got nothing to do with you..." she replied, but after a moment added "When I think about it, it has. You didn't me call either!" Having said that she attacked him fiercely with a lower left, an upper right and a very low hit, that went towards his legs. He managed to block every hit in fluid motions.

"Alright..." he said slowly, when he'd gotten some air between them. "Listen, I do not want to come up with a lame excuse. I am sorry."

"Are you?" Lara was now really annoyed and attacked Kazuya again. The pace had quickened considerably when Kazuya had jumped in for the butler. Although his field of expertise was karate and not sword fighting, he could easily keep up with Lara.

"But why 'either'?" he asked curious.

"None of your business." She managed to get behind him and placed a hit on his back. "I've seen you in better condition." Lara mocked him. But she was surprised how easy he took the hit, without even flinching.

"Maybe, but right now I've been up on my feet for about 30 hours. Ask me again tomorrow."

"So what brings you here?" Lara then asked. She had begun to calm down. He had already gotten what he deserved and he was not the main reason why she was annoyed. She had been angry with Kurtis before Kazuya showed up.

She was distracted by her thoughts, when Kazuya set out to attack her again and brought his weapon up underneath hers. Lara had to release her own weapon as it flew through the air. He caught it.

"Damn." Lara cursed when the ends of both weapons were pointed at her.

"You aren't very good either, _Miss Croft_." he said arrogantly. He lowered his own weapon and held out the other one for Lara to retake. "Anyway, back to your question: I have some business to attend to in London."

"Oh, and I thought, you came here to visit me," she said sounding disappointed. She took the weapon from him but made no move to continue the fight.

"One day I will visit you, I promise." he said grinning.

"Will you at least stay with us?" Lara asked.

"I was not planning to. I've got an apartment in London."

"You have what? Since when?"

"Oh, I thought I might be here on business a couple of times and I think I like London."

"You _think_ you like London? So you bought an apartment, just like that?"

"Yes, I did. But, if you insist, I will stay here."

"I insist."

Lara didn't know why she wanted him to stay; she knew that would mean trouble. After all Kurtis was coming tonight. However, _he_ hadn't shown any interest for her over the last three months. He had no rights to complain, Lara told herself. Kazuya on the other hand couldn't complain, since nothing had happened between her and Kurtis. She lowered the tip of her weapon to the ground.

"I think that's enough for today."

"First you are torturing your poor butler and now that you have met your match, you just give up?" he teased her.

"Correct."

"Then you have to give me a rematch, during the next couple of days."

"You got it..." Lara trailed off. "Listen, a colleague of mine will be staying here as well. He invited me to dinner tonight at 6 and I cannot cancel, so I am afraid that I won't have much time for you today."

"No problem, I was planning to drive to town later on anyway. I have to check on our London branch." Lara was surprised how he took the message. She had expected some jealousy.

"Do you need a car?" she then asked him.

"No. How do you think I got here?"

"Taxi? Well, so you got a car, never mind. But let me warn you, taking the car to London is not the best idea."

"Did that ever stop me in Tokyo?"

"No, it didn't," Lara agreed. Then she turned towards the hall to call her butler. "Hilary!"

"Yes, Miss Croft." came his reply shortly after.

"Could you prepare a room for Mr. Mishima," she ordered.

"Yes, certainly." Hilary said and disappeared up the stairs.

Lara led Kazuya into the living room and brought him something to drink. He told her why exactly he had come to England. The Mishima Corporation was planning the take-over of an English company that was into scientific research. Lara wondered since when the Mishimas were interested in that, but didn't ask. She was certain she didn't really want to know what they were up to, or she'd have to do something against it.

Kazuya told her that some of the rivalry companies were also interested in the takeover and where trying hard to get the Mishima Corporation out of the way.

"Uh, that sounds like fun." Lara commented sarcastically.

"Normally someone else would be doing this job, but the deal was slipping away so I had to come here and take care of this personally."

"Lucky me, at least I get to see you again." Lara commented. "I thought you'd already forgotten me."

"How could I forget you? I was very busy the last couple of months. I've been working day and night."

"Does that mean you will rush home after this job is done?"

"I probably have a few days longer. Depends on how they manage back home without me."

They kept on talking for a while, where Lara told Kazuya what had happened on her treasure hunt in Egypt after she had left Japan. And she also gave him a few hints about the adventure in Paris and Prague, however not mentioning anything about Kurtis. Finally, Lara got up and excused herself since she had to get ready for the evening.

"Then I guess I will see you tonight." she said smiling.

"Can I park the car in the garage?"

"Yes, sure. And if you need anything else, ask Hilary. After saving his life earlier on in the hall, he thinks he owes you something. But I really have to hurry now."

"Don't worry about me. I will be busy in London."

"Ok, and don't steal any souvenirs for your father." Lara said grinning and walked up the stairs before he could reply.

Kazuya left the house and returned to his car. On the way, he met Bryce.

"Leaving us so soon? That's sad. I have this new thing for my robot Simon, but the manual is in Japanese and it wouldn't translate very well. I was hoping you could help me. Lara couldn't."

"I will just be gone for a couple of hours. I can have a look at it later tonight." Kazuya replied. After he had been quiet for a moment he added, "Do you know anything about this colleague of Lara's?"

"Kurtis Trent?"

"If that is his name... So how do they know each other?"

"They have met in Paris, about four months ago. Lara's mentor Werner Von Croy had been killed by a man called Eckhardt. He also killed Kurtis' father. They kind of worked together to find and stop Eckhardt. Kurtis is a bit weird if you ask me, but who am I to judge. Anyway, he loves motorbikes and I bet he will come all the way from France on his bike."

"Well, thank you. I must be going now. See you later."

Kazuya was not really satisfied with the answers he got. He wanted to know what it was between Lara and this guy. But he couldn't just ask Bryce, he didn't want to seem jealous, he was far too proud for that.

"Nice car by the way. Has Lara seen it?"

"No, not yet," Kazuya replied and got into the cabriolet, closing the door behind him. He put on his sunglasses and started the engine.


	4. Chapter 3 Dinner With Kurtis

**Author's Note:** Let me start with thanking you all for your kind reviews, especially The Writing Bee who accompanies my through all my stories.

_To answer some of your questions:_  
This story is probably going to be long. I have written about 75 pages (you have seen nine of them already) and I have barely started on the main storyline.

Of course, Kurtis and Kazuya won't get along that well. In some aspects, they might be too similar in others too different, but I am going to force them to deal with each other...  
nasty plan laugh

As for other characters that will appear in the story… I don't want to spoil too much, but I am pretty certain that Lee won't be in it. There is no way I could explain his presence in England, even if I always liked having him in a story - Bryce is my substitution. I will definitely mention Lee a couple of times.

In my first story, I always had a slight feeling, that I didn't portrait Lara's personality strong enough - I have to admit it was hard, keeping her tough next to Kazuya - I am trying to fix it in this story. You can tell me what you think. As for Kurtis, I see him as rough on the outside, with a soft core, in opposition to Kazuya who comes in fine attire but is not always trustworthy, if you ask me. (Hilary - trained as a butler for high society - will prefer the second... "You are what you wear.")

That's enough for now, let's get back to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The last part of his journey was the most difficult for Kurtis. Although driving through the countryside of south England should have been a relaxing part, opposed to the endless time he'd spent on motorways, Kurtis had trouble finding his way and he also couldn't get the hang of driving on the left side of the road. A couple of times, when turning a corner to the right, he had to keep reminding himself to stay on the correct lane. And now it seemed that he was hopelessly lost.  
'I'd kill for a GPS-device right now.' Kurtis thought to himself.  
When he came past a pub that also offered bed and breakfast, he decided to stop and ask for the way. He parked his motorbike on the gravel in front of the house and walked inside.  
"Good afternoon."  
"Good afternoon, sir," the landlord replied in his British accent.  
"It seems I got a bit lost..." Kurtis noticed that his accent along with this comment caused some talking in a corner of the pub. He heard something along the lines _'Bloody American can't find his way.'_  
"I am trying to get to the Croft Estate."  
"Croft? You have gone too far my friend. You have to drive back south. About two miles and then you go left. Another 4 miles and then you go right."  
"Thank you."  
"Is Lara having a party, or a gathering of friends?"  
The clueless look on Kurtis' face told him that the American didn't know what he was talking about.  
"You are the second one asking for the way to Croft Manor today."  
_'Second one?'_ Kurtis wondered but forgot about it quickly, when he set out back the way he'd come.

At ten past six, Kurtis finally arrived at the Croft Estate. He was impressed by the sheer size of the mansion and gardens. He had know that Lara had money, but he hadn't expected this. A butler opened the door for him when he rang the bell.  
"Please do come in Mr. Trent." Kurtis was greeted to his surprise. "Shall I show you to your room? Miss Croft is not ready yet."  
"That's a good idea. I'd like to freshen up and get changed before we leave. It was a very long trip from France." _'Especially with my detours.'_ "And I don't intend to go to dinner in my leather jacket." Kurtis threw him a silly smile but the butler's facial expression stayed neutral. Kurtis shrugged and then followed the butler inside and up the stairs.

Hilary showed Kurtis a room he had prepared for him. When Kazuya had arrived, the butler had given him a larger room, which was in the same wing as Lara's bedroom while he assigned Kurtis one on the other side of the stairs.  
Hilary was never happy with Lara's taste in men. _'A lady should be more selective, when picking a date.'_ However, there were some choices he could live with and others he couldn't. In his opinion, Kurtis wasn't the right man for a lady like Miss Croft and if she didn't notice, he was prepared to help matters. Kazuya had at least spared him another hour of exercising with Lara and he was probably the closest to a gentleman Lara would accept. The heir of a giant company, even if he was Japanese and would not be easily accepted by the British High Society, was probably not the worst Lara could pick. Of course, Hilary kept his feelings to himself, not letting Kurtis feel any of it. The young man was uneasy enough with a butler around.  
"You can call me, if you need anything, Sir." Hilary said before he left.

Hilary went back downstairs. A few minutes later Lara came down, wearing a beautiful long evening dress.  
"Mr. Trent has arrived, Miss Croft." Hilary informed her.  
"Thank you, Hilary."  
Bryce entered and whistled when he saw Lara. She grabbed a book she had left on the nearby table and threw it at him.  
"For which of the two is that?" he asked while ducking.  
"Bryce! Better shut your mouth." Lara yelled at him.  
"That was a serious question. Which one will it be? Will she take Candidate Number 1, the rich Japanese with the Porsche, or Candidate 2, the American with French Accent, or French with American accent and his Harley?"  
"Bryce!" Lara warned him. "This has got nothing to do with cash or cars."  
"Of course not," he replied smirking.  
"Get out of here." Lara yelled at him. The situation was difficult enough without her friend making jokes about it. She wasn't certain what her heart desired but her choice would not be affected by materialistic matters. _Why should it when she had everything she desired? Everything but one ..._  
Her heart skipped a beat, when Kurtis appeared on the stairs. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt. Lara had never seen him wearing anything else than a T-Shirt, so this was news. And even though he looked a bit uncomfortable, he also looked good.  
"Lara!" he yelled excited while jumping down the last bit of the stairs. He looked Lara up and down.  
"You look pretty."  
Then he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Thank you, K... Kurtis" She could just stop herself from calling him Kazuya by mistake. She grinned sheepishly.  
"K… Kurtis? Since when do you stutter, Lara? Have I embarrassed you so much?"  
This was better than any explanation Lara could come up with at the moment, so she took it. Amused about the situation Lara replied, "It seems so. But if we wanted to get something to eat, we should get going now."  
"I hope it's ok if I'll ask you to drive. I have a bad orientation today, especially around here, besides I only have my bike."  
Lara grinned. "Kurtis, I didn't expect you to drive. Come on, follow me to the garage."

Kurtis looked around in the garage, till his eyes fell on the two motorbikes in one corner, a Norton Streetfighter and a Harley Davidson.  
"Nice." he commented. "So which one is your favourite?"  
"The Norton," Lara replied. "But we are going to take the car," she continued, pointing at a silver Aston Martin.  
"That's a nice one too. But you've got so many cars it's hard to pick the nicest one."  
"Let me make that choice, I will take the Aston. There, that was easy," Lara said grinning.  
Lara unlocked the car and they both got inside. Kurtis was a bit irritated at first, since the steering wheel of the English car was on the right side and he sat where for him normally the driver's seat would be. He inspected the gear knob, but then decided it would be wise to leave it alone and leaned back in his seat, leaving the driving to Lara.

Lara drove them into town, to the restaurant Kurtis had chosen. During dinner, Kurtis told Lara what he had found out. The man who had known his father was a former member of the Lux Veritatis. He had left them just before Eckhardt had destroyed them.  
"He knew that something was going to happen. He warned the rest, but they wouldn't listen." Kurtis told her. "He had some interesting things to say about the Cabal."  
Lara couldn't understand why Kurtis wouldn't just let it go. She understood that he probably wanted to learn some things about his father, but not why he investigated more into the Cabal. Eckhardt was dead, so were most of the organisation... and revenge was a useless thing. _'Revenge,'_ it reminded her of the relationship between Kazuya and his father. Maybe Kurtis should speak to him... Lara asked herself, why both men had to come and visit her at the same time. She was still attracted to Kurtis, at least a bit. But she felt the same way towards Kazuya. There had been more between them, when she was in Japan, and when he had shown up this morning she remembered why. There was so much sexual tension between them… Kurtis' voice called her back to reality.  
"He said that the remaining Cabal want to finish Eckhardt's plan. I am going to believe him this time." Kurtis said.  
"But what should happen? The sleeper has been destroyed." Lara argued, not prepared for the whole mess to start again. She'd wanted to forget everything about the dreadful events that had started with Von Croy's murder, everything but Kurtis.  
"He claims that there is a second," the American rambled on.  
"There is always a second…" Lara said, again deep in thought.  
"What?" Kurtis asked.  
"Well, there is always a second, isn't there... Never mind."  
"Lara, I don't know if it's true. But I will try and find out."  
_'You will find out tonight, darling'_ she thought bitterly. _'So will he, and I bet you two won't like each other.'_  
"I will meet him tomorrow." Kurtis said and to Lara's relief seemed to be finished with the subject. She noticed that Kurtis was smiling at her sweetly, apparently waiting for her to start on a new topic. Lara quickly tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. _'How have you been, since we last met?' - No, we just had the Cabal topic. 'Nice weather today.' - Yawn. 'Have you heard Arsenal has lost 4:2 against Man U?' - Right, you Americans have strange ideas when it comes to football.'_ Lara had to admit, that she didn't know much about Kurtis but she also didn't know where to start so she smiled back at him.  
"So how have you been?"  
Lara laughed when he asked the question she had just thought about a second ago.  
"Quite well I take it then?" Kurtis said also amused. It wasn't until then that Lara noticed that Kurtis was in a flirting mood today, a little late for her taste, considering that he'd had the time when she stayed with him in France. _'Finally Mr. Trent has decided to return the affection? The timing couldn't be more perfect.'_  
They finished dinner and drove back to the Croft Manor.


	5. Chapter 4 There Are Always Two

**Chapter 4**

Back in the garage, at the Croft Mansion, Kurtis' eyes immediately fell on a new arrival.

"This car hasn't been here before." he commented.

"What has?" Lara asked coming out from behind her Aston.

Her jaw dropped when her eyes fell on a purple sports car that was, as far as she could recall, not hers. She studied the number plate. It read S-IX 66.

"Very original number plate," Kurtis commented grinning.

Lara didn't find it very amusing, especially knowing more than Kurtis, and stayed quiet.

"Lara, there is a brand new Porsche standing in your garage, and you don't have a clue how it got here?" Kurtis asked.

"The devil knows how it got here," she said agitated. _'So, you got a car, alright, fine...,'_ she said to herself.

"This is not yours?" Kurtis asked confused.

Lara touched the car carefully. The roof was down so she could see the inside and take a closer look at the exquisite interior with the black leather seats, a navigation system with huge display and a state of the art car stereo.

"No, it's not mine." she said annoyed.

"Well then you definitely pay your butler too much." Kurtis continued.

"Ehm, no. It belongs to a friend... he is staying here as well." Lara replied.

"A friend?" Kurtis asked curious, a hint of jealousy creeping onto his face and into his voice.

Lara sighed inwardly. They would definitely not get along very well. She ignored Kurtis' question but instead asked her own.

"Does this look like a car you can rent at the airport to you?"

"No." Kurtis replied.

"That's what I thought... Besides that's a German number plate."

"He's from Germany?"

"No." Lara replied icily and motioned Kurtis to get to the door.

They walked into the house together. Kurtis excused himself and went looking for the bathroom, while Lara went on. She found Kazuya and Bryce by the training area. Bryce was working on improving Simon again and it seemed that Kazuya was helping him with the manual, where she had failed yesterday.

"So you got a car?" Lara said loud enough to get their attention.

The two men looked up.

"Ehm yes, but I told you." Kazuya replied.

"Fine, I thought you were talking about a car you rented at the airport..." she shot at Kazuya angrily, "Where did you get THAT car?"

"Zuffenhausen."

"What? Can you say that again?"

"That's in southern Germany; Stuttgart."

"Which explains the number plate…"

"I couldn't get the Turbo S Cabriolet in Japan yet and since I had to come to Europe anyway, I thought I might as well do it right and pick it up where they are originally made. I will return the number plates, when I have registered the car at home."

"You are crazy. How did you get there?"

"I flew from Tokyo to Frankfurt, from where I took the train to Stuttgart."

"And how did you get here?" Lara asked confused.

"With the car, did you think I walked all the way to England? Besides that was the best part of the trip. I love the fact that on a German motorway you are allowed to drive as fast as you can, well, unless otherwise stated?"

"That whole journey must have taken you ages."

"11 hours in the plane and 8 hours in the car."

"Ok… And how are you getting home?"

"I am going to take the private jet."

"You've got far too much money." Lara said.

"Look who's talking." he shot back.

Kurtis entered the room.

"Here you are, Lara."

Kazuya's eyes darted towards the door. "Who is he?" he asked sounding very unfriendly, his eyes flashing.

"Kurtis Trent." Kurtis responded defensively.

"Not what you think..." Lara whispered to Kazuya.

"I wasn't thinking." Kazuya replied loud enough for Kurtis to hear.

"Anyway. Kurtis, this is Kazuya Mishima." Lara interrupted.

Both men shook hands half-heartedly, watching the other carefully through narrowed eyes.

"He is the one with the car." Lara continued.

Kurtis' looked at Kazuya suspiciously.

"So that's my new title now?" Kazuya said to Lara, paying no attention to the other man.

"You didn't tell me." Lara complained.

"You didn't ask."

"You could have told me."

"You could have asked. You were the one who changed the subject, when I mentioned that I have a car."

Kurtis was quiet. He seemed a bit unnerved by the fact, that Lara was paying more attention to the other man, than to him. Even though they seemed to be arguing, he felt that there was something between them; something that annoyed him badly, a kind of familiarity he now wished would be between _him_ and Lara. A few months back he had felt differently, he had obviously needed more time than Lara was prepared to give him.

"So what about the old car?" Lara continued asking Kazuya.

"Forget it. You're not getting that."

"That wasn't why I asked. But why not?"

"I love my old car. You have enough cars already."

"You don't need two."

"You don't need eight."

"Nine." Lara said quietly. "You have forgotten the Aston Martin I was out with."

"But I have got something else for you." Kazuya continued.

"For ME?" she asked.

"Who else am I talking to? I understand you are angry with me..." He got the car keys out of his pocket. "Here." he said throwing them to Lara who caught them. "You can have it until I go home. Give me one of yours in exchange. Remember: I'll take that car home with me, when I go."

"I am not angry," she said looking at the keys instead of him.

"You are!"

"Maybe a little bit," she admitted looking up.

"Ok. I am sorry that I didn't tell you. If you return the keys for a minute, I will get you your present."

"I'll come with you."

They both went into the garage and left Kurtis back in the house.

They arrived in the garage and Lara went straight for Kazuya's car.

"Lara, please unlock the trunk for me, if you do not want to return the keys."

Lara held up the remote and unlocked the trunk.

Kazuya went to the front of the car and opened the trunk to take out a medium sized package. He gave it to Lara.

"What's in there?" Lara asked.

"Candy." he replied innocently.

"I don't believe you. You are not the guy who would bring me candy." Lara said sceptically

"At the customs, they believed me," he said grinning.

"They stopped you?" Lara was immediately reminded that Kazuya some times did things that could definitely get him into trouble. Somehow, he seemed to love living on the edge.

"At the Channel Tunnel," he started to explain. "When I booked the train, I could not give them the number plate yet... They had to make sure I wasn't smuggling the car."

"So what were you smuggling, what's really in there?"

"Open it. I give you a little hint. It is something for your kitchen. Well at least the last word means cook, but my German is a bit weak."

"Tell me you didn't..."

"I didn't."

Lara opened the package with a fairly good idea what was expecting her.

"You did! Are you crazy... smuggling weapons," she said shocked holding open a case with a brand-new pair of Heckler and Koch USP Matchs. They were mainly silver with a bit of black.

"You already knew that I am crazy."

"Well if they had caught you..."

"Oh yeah, don't remind me of that. It would have ruined my reputation as serious business man forever," he smirked.

Lara inspected the weapons. "Thank you, they look great. The new USP Match, improved range, in silver/black." She took the pistols out of the case. "They are heavier than before... You took a great risk. Just for me?"

"I like risks," he commented smiling mischievously.

"I had forgotten that for a moment."

"So are you still mad at me?"

"No. How could I be?" Lara said softly. Of course, she wasn't really mad at him, just a bit envious. But she told herself that this was ridiculous, since she could go out and buy any car she wanted. It was probably something else, something she wasn't prepared to admit.

"So can I have my car back?" Kazuya said in a sweet voice.

"NO!" Lara shrieked, holding the keys behind her back grinning.

He tried to reach them, grabbing around her with both arms. Their eyes met. They were only inches apart and their lips moved closer to each other. When the door opened, they both jumped back. Kurtis came in.

"You are still in the garage? I was wondering if there's anything more going to happen tonight." Apparently, he had not seen what had been going on before, otherwise his reaction might have been a bit different.

_'Obviously not with you around_,' Kazuya thought to himself, but he didn't say anything, not for Kurtis' sake but for the fact that Lara would be angry with him.

"If not I will go to bed. I am tired. I had a long journey."

Kazuya couldn't hold back, he had to laugh.

"Hey, I came from France this morning." Kurtis defended himself.

"I am impressed." Kazuya jeered. "I came from Tokyo, and I picked up a car in Germany." he shot back.

Kurtis was quiet. The tension in the air was almost intolerable so Lara tried to calm things down a bit.

"You both had a long trip. I think we should all go to bed," she suggested. She raised her arm and pressed a button on the remote. A soft beep indicated that the car was locked again. She rattled the keys, grinning at Kazuya and then hid them in her pocket. Then she turned around without another word and walked back into the house. The two men followed her, avoiding each other as best they could. Bryce was still sitting at the table fiddling with his robot.

"I think I need your help once more." he said to Kazuya when they entered.

"I'll go to bed anyway." Lara said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lara." Bryce and Kazuya replied.

Kurtis said goodnight and followed Lara upstairs.

At her room they stopped.

"Goodnight, Lara." he finally said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Kurtis" she replied a bit irritated about the kiss. "Will I see you in the morning?"

"My meeting is at 12. Until them I'm all yours."

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow," she said smiling and disappeared in her room.

Kurtis stood outside for a minute. Then he walked to his room smiling triumphantly.

Bryce and Kazuya continued working on the manual for another ten minutes, when Bryce realised that they could not continue without a few important parts.

"Ok, I guess I have to get them tomorrow. I cannot go on from here without them. Let's go to bed as well," he said.

"Ok, goodnight Bryce."

"Goodnight."

Kazuya walked up the stairs. He stopped at Lara's door and knocked. Lara opened the door just a moment later. She was already wearing pyjamas.

"Come in," she whispered.

She grabbed Kazuya by his shirt, pulled him inside and kissed him. The door closed behind them with a loud thump.

"That's not what I came for." he said when she released him for a second.

"Not?" Lara asked perplexed. She was so certain that she had made the right choice, after the incident in the garage. She was a bit irritated with both men in the house, but she wanted to follow her instincts, as she was sure they would lead her on the right track and right now they had told her to kiss him.

"Could I have my car keys back?"

"You are telling me that the damned keys are the only reason you are here now?" she asked shocked. She had an angry look on her face.

"No, but you are so sweet when you are angry." he continued, grinning.

"Ok, if that's what you want, here..." she said and returned the keys.

He took them and went to the door. "Goodnight." He stopped in mid-track and turned around.

"I have forgotten something..." he said and walked back to her, "I didn't kiss you goodnight," he said and then kissed her passionately before she could react. After a moment she returned his kiss.

"I should go to bed now," he interrupted.

He kissed her once more with his hands on her hip and then left her room. Lara looked after him in confusion. _'He had left? She should really believe that he didn't want more?_' Lara thought about following him but then changed her mind. _'That's what he wants. He's playing with me? I am not falling for that Mr. Mishima._'


	6. Chapter 5 Not Kurtis' Day

**Chapter 5**

At eight Kurtis' alarm clock went off and woke him. He wanted to spend as much times as possible with Lara, so he got up, had a quick shower and got dressed. This time he picked jeans and t-shirt again, in which he felt much more comfortable. When he walked down the stairs, he met Hilary.

"Good morning Mr. Trent." Hilary said in a very polite, butler-like way. He made Kurtis feel uneasy, like being watched the whole time. The world where a butler was taking care of the house, wasn't his world.

"Good morning." he replied. "Is Miss Croft up already?"

"No, Sir, she is still asleep."

"And what about the other guest?"

"Mr. Mishima has left the house 1 and 1/2 hours ago." Hilary replied.

Kurtis was glad to hear that. His mood was lifting at once. So maybe he would have Lara to himself this time. Just when he had finished that thought, he could hear the roaring of a car, accompanied by loud music, approaching the house. A moment later, the roaring and the music stopped and a car door slammed. Kazuya entered the house, again dressed up in a fine suit, this time a black one with a blue shirt. He was also wearing sunglasses and his hair was geled back as always. In his hands he had a laptop, a mobile phone and two newspapers.

"Good morning." he said almost cheerfully.

"Good morning." Kurtis replied grumpily.

"So we don't like mornings?" Kazuya commented looking at Kurtis from over his sunglasses. Then he turned towards Hilary and took the glasses off.

"Is there an internet access I can use?"

"Certainly, Sir. I'll tell Bryce to give you a card and the login data for the wireless access, but for now I can show you to the library."

"It seems to be impossible to get today's Tokyo newspaper here. However, tomorrow it will be of no use to me. What would I do without the internet?"

"You would have stayed in China?" Kurtis replied unnerved.

Kazuya spun around towards Kurtis, his eyes narrowed.

"Were you trying to insult me or is your knowledge in geography that bad that you believe Tokyo is in China?"

"Pick whichever you like." Kurtis replied.

"Since Lara would never forgive me if I break some of your ribs, I'll assume you're just stupid."

"Shall I show you to the library now Mr. Mishima?" Hilary interrupted, before it could get any worse.

"Yes please," Kazuya replied and turned away from Kurtis. He followed Hilary to the library.

* * *

Kurtis stepped outside into the garden. He looked at the Porsche, which was parked in the middle of the road leading up to the house, blocking the whole drive.

"8 o'clock and it's freezing cold, but of course we have to have the roof down and we need sunglasses," he mumbled. "And we need today's Tokyo-Newspaper, of course. We cannot live without it… Asshole."

He wandered around the house to the assault course and sat down on a step. He fumbled in his pocket for a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He lit one and took a deep relieving breath. It was definitely cold out here, and his hands were shaking slightly, but at the moment he didn't care. He didn't want to smoke in the mansion and also certain that Lara wouldn't approve, plus he just needed to get out of there. As long as Lara was still asleep, it wouldn't be much fun, especially with the arrogant Japanese around. Moreover, he didn't feel comfortable with Hilary either. He wasn't used to having a butler and didn't know how to behave around him. And it seemed to him, that the butler was also much more comfortable with Kazuya, than with him.

Kurtis sat there for half an hour, smoking and thinking about Lara, about the Cabal and about the friend of his father he was going to meet later on. He hoped that the information he'd get from him was useful.

When he returned inside, Lara had gotten up as well. She was carrying a case with her brand new guns.

"Good morning, Kurtis," she greeted him smiling.

"Morning Lara." he smiled back.

She noticed that he was looking at her weapons.

"Oh, I was planning to visit the shooting range later. But now let's go to the dining room or we won't get any breakfast."

Lara led Kurtis to the dining room. Bryce and Kazuya were already sitting at the table.

"Did you get your guns?" Kazuya asked her.

"You bet!" she replied. "You won't stand a chance."

"We will see," he said lowering his newspaper coolly.

Kurtis had this feeling that he was missing something; it seemed that Kazuya and Lara had already spoken to each other, while he had been smoking outside. 'Well ok, the second round is yours', he thought. What he didn't knew was the Kazuya was already in the third round.

"So what's new?" Lara asked in Kazuya's direction.

"This party tomorrow evening is going to be entertaining." Kazuya said sarcastically.

"Why?" Lara asked.

He handed her the newspaper and pointed at the article he had just read. Lara had a look at the bit Kazuya pointed at.

_In an interview Lord Richardson of Richardsons Inc. and T. Daniels chairman of Collin Research Enterprises agreed on one thing. 'We are not going to let GenoTec fall into Japanese hands.'_

Lara lowered the paper. "Richardson? Alan Richardson?"

Kazuya nodded.

"Good luck," said Lara. "I know him. His daughter went to school with me. He is a tough one."

"And you are sure, you want to accompany me?" he asked.

"Definitely, that sounds like a lot of fun. I'd like to meet him again."

Kurtis had started to get bored since he wasn't part of the conversation, and he was nervously playing with the spoon in his coffee. Lara got the hint.

"So will you join us at the shooting range later, Kurtis?" she changed the subject.

"Why not, I have until 1, when I'm going to meet Souchet."

Kazuya looked up at him.

"Souchet? I have heard this name somewhere."

He picked up the newspaper again and looked through it.

"Here, page 7..." he finally said. "I guess you won't be meeting him today."

Kurtis took the newspaper from him, with irritation in his eyes.

"Paul Souchet found dead in his apartment," he read out loud. He looked at the rest of the article in silence, his fingers fumbling with the paper nervously. Lara looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. She knew how much he had looked forward to meeting the man.

"Damn." He sounded despaired. "What is going on here? All this effort for nothing..."

He put down the newspaper just when Hilary entered.

"Miss Croft, the police is here."

"Police?" she asked perplexed. "Bring them in."

"Good morning" one of the officers said. "Is a Kurtis Trent living here?"

Kurtis went pale. "Yes, that's me."

"We are afraid we have to tell you that Mr Souchet has been killed."

"Yes, we have just found out in the newspaper, just now." Lara said with a trace of sadness and regret in her voice.

"How did you know where to find me?" Kurtis asked curious.

"Souchet had this phone number in his personal organizer, along with a memo that he wanted to meet with you today. We would like you to come with us to answer some questions."

"If that's really necessary..."

"I'm afraid it is."

Kurtis got up and followed them.

"Ok, see you later. If I am allowed to leave again," he said with a grim expression on his face before he left through the door.

One of the police officers turned around to Lara before leaving as well. "Besides, Miss Croft, that Porsche of yours is blocking the whole entrance."

Lara turned towards Kazuya and threw him an angry look. He quickly grabbed his newspaper and pretended to be reading, while he whistled innocently.


	7. Chapter 6 Mr Trent, I presume

**Author's Note:**

Those of you, who haven't been to the site recently, please be advised, that I've released a Chapter yesterday. Again thank you all for your kind reviews.

You might have noticed, that I now have Chapter titles. Someone complained in a review for Dangerously in Love that TR stories never had chapter names, but I actually have thought about them for Tempting Darkness so I am using them. This one could also have had the title: "Not Kazuya's Day either", but it's mainly his own fault, so I left it at "Mr. Trent, I presume".

I know that some of the Kurtis fans might not be that happy with the story, I am sorry. Don't get me wrong, Kurtis is a nice and interesting guy, I wouldn't have taken him into this story, if I didn't think he had potential. (In the game I actually hated him, his controls were pretty bad, but so were Lara's by the way...) I won't tell any more, because I might give away what could happen in the story. ;-) Now enjoy.

**Chapter 6 - Mr. Trent, I presume  
**

After breakfast, Lara got up and grabbed her weapons.

"Then let's go to the shooting range," she said to Kazuya.

"Ok, but let me drive my car into the garage first. I'll meet you there."

They both got out of the dining room. Kazuya walked out through the front door and towards his car.

When he came back out of the garage and turned around three men were surrounding him. One pressed a gun against his temple.

"Don't move, Mr. Trent," someone yelled at him.

Kazuya stayed calm, it wasn't the first gun he saw eye to eye.

"Does the name Trent sound Japanese to you?" he replied annoyed.

"One more word and I will shoot you, Mr. Trent," the man with the gun said. "Hands up."

Kazuya rolled his eyes. "You are making a big mistake."

"You are the one who is making a mistake," the guy replied unnerved. He was used to people following his orders, when threatened with a gun. But target he was dealing with this time didn't behave the way he anticipated. It seemed like he didn't fear being shot. "Now shut up and raise your hands." He loaded his gun.

"You pointed an unloaded gun at me? And I am supposed to be impressed?"

"I said shut up. It's loaded now and I will not hesitate to shoot if you won't comply." The guy was losing his nerve and was yelling now.

"Hurry, we are supposed to bring him back to the headquarters right away," one of the other men said.

"Might I point out again, that I am not Kurtis Trent. You are too late; the police was here to pick him up, long before you."

"You are lying. You will be coming with us."

"I don't think so." Kazuya said, ducked and rammed his elbow into the man's stomach. He fired a shot into the air and then his gun dropped to the ground. The other two advanced towards them to help their comrade. Kazuya smashed his fist into the face of the first, then spun around and kicked the second one in the stomach. They both went down. The other man tried to pick up his gun, but Kazuya slammed his elbow on the man's head. Then he kicked the gun away and took care of the other two again. He hit one in the chest and broke the other ones nose.

Lara came running through the front door; apparently, she had heard the shot. She was still holding her weapons. When she saw what was going on she aimed carefully, since she didn't want to hit Kazuya by mistake and tried to shoot one of the men, but unfortunately he moved and Lara's bullet barely touched his arm. Still he yelled in pain. They all looked at her and then began their retreat. Kazuya managed to get hold of one of them before he could get away, he brought him down and forced his foot into the man's back, the other two escaped. Lara came closer.

"Are you alright?" she asked Kazuya.

"No. My ego has been badly damaged, when they confused me with Kurtis."

"What's the matter with you? Why do you have a problem with him?"

"He reminds me of my brother. He is always there when no one needs him."

"You are jealous!"

"I am not."

"I think you are."

"Why should I be jealous? He has nothing I want."

"Forget it."

"Oh, ok. I understand. You think that I might think... No. No. My ego is not that badly damaged, Lara."

Lara shook her head in disbelieve.

"You are an arrogant bastard. You always think you are the best."

"What did they want from Kurtis anyway?" he asked ignoring her comments.

"I think they are the same people who killed Souchet. They want him out of the way. It seems he knows too much about their plans. This has something to do with my trip to Paris and Prague, where I also met Kurtis for the first time. I thought it was over, but I have been wrong. I should have believed him. They might be after me next time."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure they won't harm you."

Kazuya pulled his hostage to a standing position and grabbed his arm tightly to underline his comment. The man hissed in pain.

"Sometimes you are really sweet."

"I don't like being called sweet." he said annoyed.

"And I don't like being treated like a weak girl. I don't need protection... But you are sweet."

"Stop annoying me... instead, tell me what you are planning to do with him," Kazuya pushed the guy he still had been holding by the collar towards her. He was prepared to recapture the guy, if he tried to flee again.

"Let's try and get some information out of him," she said.

"I won't tell you anything," the man replied at once.

"We will see." Lara said. Then she fired a bullet at his feet, missing him by just a few inches. Kazuya looked away, as dust flew upwards. He glared at Lara unnerved, dusting off his trousers.

"Are you crazy!" the man yelled.

"No. She is quite normal, I am the crazy one." Kazuya took a step towards him again and grabbed him by the collar once more. It seemed like his eyes were emitting little sparks.

"I... I can't tell you anything," the man stammered.

Kazuya grabbed him harder, slammed him against the nearby wall, and raised his fist ready to strike.

"Think again," his voice was deep and threatening.

Lara was playing with her guns again, this time aiming the man's precious parts.

"I don't know anything. Gunderson send us," the man told them.

"Gunderson?" Lara asked. "He is still in business? Who is behind all this?"

"I don't know. We only know Gunderson. He is giving us orders; we don't know the boss, if there is one."

"It's no use. Let's lock him up and call the police." Lara finally said.

"I will tell them that you tortured me," the man complained.

"Self defence. You are on my grounds." she said and walked away.

They got back into the house, Kazuya pushing the guy along. Then they locked him up in a room.

"You can be pretty nasty. Aiming THERE was not nice." Kazuya said.

"I am not nice!" Lara said smiling mysteriously.

Lara then picked up the phone and called the police.

* * *

20 minutes later two police officers arrived to pick up the guy and to see what had happened. Lara asked them when Kurtis would return but they didn't have an answer for her. 

"Are you worried about your lover?" Kazuya asked Lara when the policemen had gone outside to inspect the crime scene.

"I thought you weren't jealous?" Lara replied.

"I'm NOT jealous!" he defended himself.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, yes..."

"NO! Do I have any reason to be jealous?"

"No."

"Then why should I be?"

"How should I know, you are the one who's jealous!"

"Excuse me, but if you have any interest in Kurtis, I wouldn't be jealous, I would be worried about your sanity."

They both were quiet for a moment. Then Kazuya spoke again.

"You want me to be jealous?"

"Why should I?"

"How should I know? You are the one who wants me to be jealous."

"This doesn't make any sense."

"I am glad you noticed that."

The two officers came back inside and Kazuya and Lara stopped to argue.

"What happened?" one of the men asked them. He held a notepad in his hand and was taking notes.

"Three men attacked me. That guy was one of them. The others got away." Kazuya said to him.

"Why did they attack you?"

"They were in fact after Mr. Trent and he confused the two of us."

"What is your relation to Mr. Trent?"

"I don't have any relation to him." Kazuya replied annoyed, and a little too unfriendly for the officer's taste.

_'Watch your attitude, Kazuya.'_ Lara thought.

"There must be a connection between the two of you, if they confused you," the officer pressed on.

"There isn't." Kazuya replied aggressively.

"I don't believe you, Mr…"

"Mishima." Kazuya filled in. "My name is Mishima. And I've got nothing to do with this whole situation. I am a guest of Miss Croft, just like this Kurtis Trent, nothing more."

"I am afraid I have to ask you to come with us, for questioning."

"I am afraid I have to tell you I'll stay here. I know my rights and you cannot force me to come with you. Do I have to call my lawyers?"

"You're acting very suspiciously, Mr. Mishima." The other policeman said. "How did you deal with three attackers?"

"The way I deal with everyone who attacks me. I kicked their butts."

"Three armed men?"

"Yes, I already told you there were three."

"How?"

"They had a pickup truck parked outside the gate."

"That's not what I asked. Are you deliberately trying to misunderstand me?"

"Maybe you should ask your questions more clearly, I am foreign." He couldn't hold back his arrogant grin.

The man sighed. "Let me try again. How did you kick three men's butts?"

"With my foot… come to think of it, there was some punching, too."

"I think we've asked you enough questions. It seems you have no _useful_ information for us." He turned away from Kazuya and towards Lara. "Maybe you can tell us more, Miss Croft?"

Lara had been quiet all the while. She had almost expected the police to arrest Kazuya any moment. He would have deserved it.

"What did you have to do with the situation?"

Lara cleared her throat. She knew she had to give them good answers; otherwise, she might be punished for Kazuya's behaviour.

"I was at the trainings course, when I heard a shot. I ran out through the front door and saw Kazuya fighting with three men, one of them must have fired the shot. They fled, when I came into it and we only caught one. He told us that a man named Marten Gunderson is behind all this, but he'll probably tell you himself, when you question him. They were looking for Mr. Trent, but he wasn't here of course."

"Thank you, Miss Croft, you have been very helpful." He replied and threw Kazuya a look that seemed to say. 'Unlike you.' They said goodbye and left.

"Are you crazy or what?" Lara shouted at Kazuya when they were gone.

"What? I told them what I knew!"

"And I was worried they'd arrest you any moment."

"You know as well as I do that they couldn't arrest me."

"That's no reason to try out how far you could go. In my head I already saw you wearing handcuffs."

"I am not responsible for your dirty fantasies."

"Don't let me comment on that…," she hissed.

Hilary interrupted them, when he entered from the dining room.

"Lunch is nearly ready. Will Mr. Trent be joining us?" He looked around. "Doesn't seem that way… so just the two of you?"

"What about Bryce?" Lara asked.

"He is out, getting some parts for his machine."

"Robot," Lara corrected him automatically.

Hilary shrugged, left them and went back into the dining room.

"So what shall we do after lunch?" Lara asked.

"How about continuing to discuss your dirty fantasies?" Kazuya said teasingly. "I was really having fun."

"Ah shut up. You are not busy with anything?"

"Not until tomorrow evening, no. However I might need a new suit."

"Why? What's wrong with the ones you've got?"

"YOU ask me? You are a woman. Don't you want to buy a new dress?"

"Of course, but I can't admit that now, can I? We can go shopping tomorrow morning, unless you want to go later today."

"Tomorrow is fine."

"So tomorrow it is."

They went into the dining room to have lunch. Afterwards Lara made the suggestion to pay the pool a visit and Kazuya did not object.

* * *

Lara rummaged in her closet to find her tiny black bikini. She was determined to show a bit skin, remind Kazuya of what he had missed when he walked away yesterday night. Not that she was really sure that something would have happened, after all a long time had gone by since they had last seen each other and a little Kurtis romance was in-between, but if he wanted to play this game, that was fine by her. 

When Lara arrived at the pool, Kazuya wasn't there yet, so she jumped into the water.

She had just finished diving her second round, when Kazuya entered the room. He was wearing gi-pants and a tight t-shirt. Lara raised her head above the water to look at him.

"You are late."

"Sorry, but I had to unpack first. I was a bit lazy yesterday." he said and then pulled the T-Shirt over his head.

Lara dipped her head back under water. She had to admit that by taking of his shirt he got her all confused. It worried her that any man caused that reaction from her. When she raised her head again, Kazuya had gotten out of his clothes and had already jumped into the water. Lara turned to face him. His hair was now wet but still in shape. Lara grinned.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oh, nothing," she replied mysteriously and slowly approached him.

He moved away. "You are trying to get to my hair."

"I hate it, I absolutely hate it when you look like nothing could ruin your hairstyle. Look at mine, it's all frizzy here and there." Lara gestured towards the side of her head and down her ponytail.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You look beautiful."

Lara blushed. "Stop that, you embarrass me."

"My work here is done," he commented proudly, then turned and started swimming his first round. Lara caught up with him quickly.

"Hey, mister, that was unfair."

While Lara had stopped to get out her sentence, Kazuya had continued to the end of the pool and turned back. He stopped when he reached her.

"How can the truth be unfair?" he asked, smiling at her.

Lara looked away embarrassed, she didn't know how to react. After a moment, she turned back towards him and looked into his deep brown eyes. He was now totally serious.

"Lara, I…" he began, but at that moment, Hilary entered.

"Miss Croft, the police has called. Mr. Trent has been released from questioning. He will be returning shortly."

Lara smiled. "Good to hear."

Hilary left the pool area again.

"What were you saying?" Lara turned back to Kazuya.

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged it off.

"Ok, we better get changed," she said and then swam over to the side to climb out.

"I will be with you shortly." Kazuya said and continued swimming while Lara left.

* * *

The water was tickling down her back. She ran her fingers through her hair to untangle it, before she shampooed it. Her mind wandered back to the pool. She had to admit to herself, that she'd been turned on by Kazuya, but she also had similar feelings for Kurtis. She knew she'd probably had to choose one, but it wasn't an easy decision. She leaned her forehead against the cold shower wall. Suddenly her imagination was playing tricks on her. She imagined that she wasn't alone in the shower, spurred by a memory from the past she imagined Kazuya there. She got a very clear picture of his body in her mind, as she had seen it again just a few minutes ago. It changed to Kurtis and suddenly the picture was less clear, as she had to rely on her imagination only; her imagination, which had more in store for her today… Kurtis came closer to her and forced her into a passionate kiss, when someone softly touched her from behind. Kazuya's hands wandered over her body and the turned her face to him, while Kurtis continued to caress her neck. 

Lara shook herself out of this imagination. "_That's likely to happen,_" she said ironically and turned off the water.


	8. Chapter 7 Confrontation

**Chapter 7**

Lara went to open the door for Kurtis when he returned. She had noticed that Bryce was still sitting on the stairs in the main hall, spying at her. He seemed to have taken an interest in her love life, how things went between her and the two men.

Just a few minutes ago when she had met Kazuya on her way down, while he was on the way to his room, Bryce had looked at them with interest. She now threw him a nasty look. Bryce saw it and got up; he threw his hands up in the air apologetically and left. Lara turned back to the door and opened it. Kurtis looked at her smiling.

"They let me go," he joked. "Can you imagine?"

"Not really." Lara agreed smiling. "Have you heard what happened here when you were gone?" she asked while leading him inside and to the living room.

"No. What happened?"

"Three men attacked Kazuya, thinking he was you."

Kurtis narrowed his eyes, he was obviously not happy to be confused with Kazuya.

"What did they want?"

Lara shrugged. "I just know that Gunderson sent them."

"Gunderson?"

Lara nodded.

Kurtis sighed. "I'll have a shower now. Let's talk about the details later. I am just glad, that I got out of there…"

"I was worried about you." Lara admitted. "And they almost took Kazuya in for questioning as well, after the incident in the garden."

Kurtis' face made it clear, that he didn't care what had been going on with the other man.

"Ok, I'll be in the garden." Lara said and left towards the kitchen.

* * *

Wearing a suit and sunglasses again, his hair freshly geled, Kazuya stepped from the hall into the living room and nearly bumped into Kurtis. He took a step to the left, so did Kurtis. He took a step to the right and again Kurtis did the same.

"Get out of my way." Kazuya yelled at him.

"Hey, I could say the same."

"You could, if you wanted to do something really stupid."

"Oh, Mr. Arrogant is threatening me!"

"That's Mishima for you, asshole."

"What's your problem?" Kurtis asked.

"You are."

"May I ask why?"

"Why? You are always causing trouble here and ask why? While you were gone, I had to keep up with those idiots that had been looking for you. Can you please send them a picture of yourself? Not a nice experience being confused with you."

"Hey, that's not my fault... I am not happy to be confused with you, either."

"Well then whose fault is it? ... Get out of my way now."

Kurtis stood still and didn't move. He looked at his rival angry.

"I think it's time someone kicked your ass, rich guy. I recommend you take off your sunglasses. If I break them, I won't be able to pay for them."

"Don't worry. If you manage to place one hit, that's a price I'm willing to pay."

Lara came back from the kitchen.

"What's going on here?"

"He provoked me," Kurtis complained.

Kazuya stayed quiet. Lara looked at him, waiting for an answer but none came.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Lara asked.

"No." Kazuya simply stated.

"Ok, fine, whatever happened, I am sure you both played your part."

"I just walked in here…" Kurtis said, "He was stupid enough to pick a fight with me."

Kazuya laughed. Lara just shook her head.

"Now for a moment I was tempted to let you two fight this out..."

"Do you think I can't handle Mr. Nice Suit here?" Kurtis added.

"Ok, I give up, before I kill myself laughing." Kazuya said.

"Let's settle this outside." Kurtis challenged him.

"Stop it, both of you." Lara yelled.

Kurtis turned around and walked away, into the hall, angrily.

"What was that?" Lara asked Kazuya.

"Nothing," he snapped and left Lara standing alone, heading for the hall as well.

"Men, I hate them all," Lara yelled after them, "Always trying to show each other who's the best." She sighed.

* * *

A moment later, Lara heard Kurtis yelling in pain. The sound came from the hall. She ran out... She found Kurtis clutching his head and groaning. Kazuya was also in the hall.

"What have you done to him now?" she yelled at Kazuya.

"Me?" Kazuya asked surprised. "I didn't do anything. Ask Mr. White-Eyes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean?" he shot back at her. "He looked at me and suddenly his eyes turned all white."

"Are you sure it weren't your eyes turning red?" Lara asked.

"Ha ha, very funny... I started to feel dizzy and then he was yelling in pain."

"Lara." Kurtis mumbled.

She walked towards him and helped him to sit down on the stairs.

"Kurtis, what happened?"

"I don't know...," he said. "My head hurts so badly."

Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Have you tried entering Kazuya's mind?" she asked Kurtis. "Have you tried one of your tricks?"

He looked down.

"You have? Are you crazy? Well then it's your own fault," she yelled angry.

"What?" Kurtis stammered.

"_What?_ You dare to ask? Stay out of my mind or you'll regret it." Kazuya yelled at him and left the hall, towards the garden.

"Attacking him with your bare hands would have been less stupid." Lara said to Kurtis.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid idea, but I wanted to…"

"Do you think that's the right way? You have gone too far." Lara interrupted. "And let me inform you that if you two pick another fight I won't intervene, so if you are prepared to learn Mishima Style Karate, go ahead."

Lara shook her head in despair and left Kurtis alone. These two guys were too much for one girl to take.

* * *

Kurtis was lying on his bed. After he had gotten rid of his headache he had felt really tired and had fallen asleep. He woke when someone knocked at his door. He opened the door rubbing his eyes. Lara looked at him surprised, when he was standing there in boxer shorts and t-shirt his hair a bit messy. 

"Did I wake you? Sorry, I didn't know you were taking a nap." she said smiling sweetly.

"Yes." he replied sleepy. "The headache wouldn't go. I don't understand it. I've never had that before."

He was silent for a moment.

"Lara, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"But what is it with him? Has he telekinetic abilities as well?"

Lara shrugged. "You better ask him yourself."

"Sure, 'Hey Kazuya, I think you are an asshole and you don't like me either, but tell me more about you.' That sounds like a good idea," he commented sarcastically.

"I can't tell you anything. That's a very personal matter. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. My close friend Sally called me and asked me if I wanted to have dinner with her tonight. I haven't seen her in months, since she has been away. I wanted to know if you'd like to come with us."

"Is He coming as well?"

"Maybe, I haven't asked him yet. He is busy working at the moment."

"Oh, he's busy working." Kurtis jeered.

"Kurtis, stop it. He is working hard for his money."

"Sorry. So, is she good-looking?"

"Kurtis!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming. I knew it was a good idea to bring two suits."

"Don't worry too much about your outfit," Lara said grinning. "You will do fine."

Kurtis yawned and stretched, which made his shirt slid upwards. Slightly embarrassed he pulled the shirt down again. Lara grinned.

"Ok. But I think I'll have a shower now." Kurtis said.

"Sure, then I will see you later." Lara said and left him alone.

* * *

She found Kazuya in the garden behind the house. He was on the phone marching up and down shouting in Japanese. She approached him slowly. At that moment, he hung up, turned around and saw Lara approaching. 

"Oh hi." he said to her forcing a smile.

"That sounded like trouble," Lara said worried.

"Yes." he replied annoyed. "That's what I get for leaving Lee in charge of the company."

"Lee? Why, what happened to your father?"

Kazuya sighed. "That's a long story. Don't you remember he had this stupid idea of holding a tournament?"

"And?"

"Let's just say, I am in charge now."

"I won't ask any further questions..." Lara had a certain feeling she knew what that meant, but actually she didn't really want to know what had happened at the tournament, what had happened between Kazuya and his father. They had never been friendly to each other. And more than once she had heard one of them threatening to kill the other.

"I think that's best." Kazuya replied. "I have to call Miya now."

"Who is she? Your new girlfriend?" Lara joked to get off the other topic.

"My personal assistant." he replied rolling his eyes.

"So what happened to Natsumi? Did she participate in the tournament?" Lara asked grinning.

"I had to fire her. She didn't satisfy my needs," he continued, sounding totally serious.

"Excuse me?" Lara asked shocked.

"Hey that was a joke," he said grinning. "She is on holidays."

"That wasn't funny. With you, one always suspects the worst to be true. Ok, one quick question and then I will let you make your phone call. My friend Sally wanted to come by and then we wanted to go and have dinner somewhere. Care to join us?"

"Two questions: Is she attractive and is HE coming as well?" he asked.

"Pig. You men are all alike."

"That answers both questions with 'yes'. Sure I will come."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think I have to make a little comment on Kazuya's behaviour, mainly the behaviour in the previous chapter. I don't want him to seem too, how shall I put it – annoying, childish, arrogant… At this point I have chosen in "his story", he has taken over the company from his father – as mentioned in the chapter you have just read. (That's why I'm putting up the comment at the end.) 

Now he is in charge of a huge company, meaning he has a lot of responsibility and work to do. So, if he is running around with a laptop, calling home, trying to get information from the internet, it is not – as it might seem for Kurtis or some of you – because he is spoiled, but because he is trying to stay on top of things. I cannot imagine him complaining about work or not getting enough sleep, so he will be looking for another way to compensate. And in my idea it will result in a more aggressive behaviour, especially towards Kurtis and any police men, who try to involve him into something he has nothing to do with.

In this chapter here, Lara is angry with Kurtis for trying to reach into Kazuya's mind. She of course knows what that means, how dangerous it could be – I hope you have all read my very first Author's Note, or know the Tekken story – since Kazuya also carries Devil's soul.


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting Sally

**Chapter 8**

The study offered silence. Silence Lara desperately needed now. Kazuya got on her nerves with his aggressiveness and arrogance, Kurtis annoyed her with his tendency to provoke the other man, which was admittedly quite easily done. But this was nice, a few moments without any of them, without having to listen to snitty comments about the other. And it would be a while till she'd have to listen to them again. The excitement from this morning had been enough.

Kurtis was still upstairs. He had wanted to have a shower and had not come out of his room yet. Kazuya was busy with his work, mainly calling his brother in Tokyo to yell at him and threaten to fire him.

Lara used the time to read a book, although she was having difficulties to follow it, with so much going on in her mind. As angry as she was with them, she constantly had to think about Kurtis and Kazuya.

When Hilary knocked at the door, Lara put down her book.

"Come in."

"Miss Croft, Miss Tyler has arrived," he announced when he had entered.

Sally stepped inside, just behind the butler. She was wearing a stunning blue evening dress and she looked good, very tanned and relaxed.

"Hi Sally." Lara greeted her getting up from her chair.

"Hey, Adventure-Girl, how are you?"

"Oh everything is fine," Lara replied, but she didn't sound very convincing. Sally stared at her as if she wanted to see right through her friend. Lara sighed. "Except that my two guests are driving me nuts. They behave like idiots when the other is around."

"What did you expect? Two guys, one girl... And what a lucky girl."

"You wouldn't call me lucky if you'd been here all day."

"Are they really that bad?" Sally asked disbelieving. "So tell me more about those two. What are they like, well except annoying? What do they look like? Where did you meet?"

"Where shall I start?"

"In chronological order please." Sally joked.

Lara took a deep breath trying to clear her mind of what had been today and recalling how it had been 8 months ago.

"I met Kazuya when I was in Tokyo last year."

"So what were you doing in Tokyo?"

"Business," Lara replied. "It's a pretty wild story and I think I should tell it some other time. Let's just say, that he was somehow involved."

"So what does he look like?"

"He has black hair, geled back, well you have to see. His eyes are dark brown almost black. Most of the time he is wearing a suit, he must be one of Armani's best customers you could say..." Lara told her grinning and then paused a moment to think. "Wait, I described him like he's a boring business man, that's totally not it. He's a fighter, with a very nice body. If there's a martial arts tournament without rules, he's likely to join."

"That sounds more like someone who raises your interest. I've heard that you can earn quite a lot of money with underground fights, is that how he can afford the clothes?"

"No. He only fights for fun. He's from a rich family."

"That reminds me of someone I know 'Raiding tombs for fun and glory not for the money'… He is like you."

"Maybe," Lara shrugged.

"So tell me about the other one."

"Kurtis… He has dark brown hair, nose length; some of it covering his face, not that this is necessary of course. He also has a chin beard and blue eyes. He is kind of the tough motorbike-guy, if you know what I mean; you wouldn't want to bother him... well, unless you are out for trouble like someone I know. Sooner or later they will kill each other..." Lara trailed off and then was silent for a moment. Sally looked at her expectantly.

"Where was I?" Lara picked up. "Kurtis likes casual clothing, jeans and t-shirt. But he can look good in a suit. It's just not is style of choice."

"And where did you meet him?"

"I have met Kurtis in the Louvre in Paris."

"So he is interested in arts?"

"No, but that's a very long story... Remember Werner?"

"Von Croy?"

"That's the one."

"Right, you told me he was killed."

"The same people who killed him, killed Kurtis' father. So we worked together in finding them."

"You worked together?" Sally asked grinning.

"Sally!" Lara warned her. "Not what you think..."

"That's what I'd say. So you are saying that nothing is going on between you and any of them? "

Lara shrugged innocently.

"Come on girl, tell me."

"Well I don't know." Lara said with a bit of disappointment in her voice. "It's been half a year since I was in Tokyo and long distance relationships don't work for me. He is always busy, I am always busy, when I was in Paris and later Prague, I was open for something new. However, Kurtis wouldn't return my affection right away; I think he was too caught up in this story with his father, so I moved on. And suddenly both men walked back into my live and now I'm confused... I don't want to hurt any of them. And I don't even know what I want."

"That's a real mess you have gotten yourself into. Shall I distract one of them tonight?" Sally asked grinning.

"If I just had an answer for you… I don't know."

"Well that choice is yours, but I think you've already made it."

"What do you mean? Do you know something I don't?"

"So it seems, but maybe I'm wrong."

"Sally, I don't know. I think I have to wait a while longer and see what happens before I make a choice."

"Do you have a piece of paper and an envelope for me?"

"Why?" Lara asked confused.

"I want to write down my assumption for you to read later." Sally said grinning.

Lara fumbled in her desk drawer and got out an envelope. Then she handed Sally her notepad and a pen. Sally scribbled something on the pad, then ripped the sheet from the pad and folded it up. She slid it into the envelope and sealed it. Then she handed it to Lara. "Don't cheat, girl."

"I won't."," Lara promised and put the envelope on the bookshelf.

* * *

Lara led Sally into the living room where they wanted to wait for the two men to join them. Hilary brought them drinks and then disappeared in the kitchen again.

"I hope they won't be too long." Lara said to Sally.

Just when she had finished the sentence, Kazuya entered. "Hey Lara." he began and then noticed Sally. "You must be Sally?" he said holding out his hand. "Kazuya Mishima."

"Nice to meet you," Sally said.

He nodded in reply, smiling at her. Then he looked at Lara who was still wearing jeans. She noticed his look.

"Right, I haven't changed yet… But what about you? I am not going anywhere with you, if you're not at least wearing a tie," she joked and then had to laugh, when Kazuya looked at her irritated.

"Lara, you are making me uncomfortable." Sally said smiling. "I just chose a simple dress."

"But a really lovely one," Kazuya added.

Lara was beginning to feel uneasy with Kazuya flirting with Sally so she interrupted them. "I'll get changed. Behave yourself, while I'm gone." Her eyes met Kazuya's and she suddenly felt a lump in her throat. She hurried upstairs to quickly get changed. She didn't want to leave them alone for too long.

Sally took a sip of her water and then leaned back on the sofa. "So Lara told me you are from Tokyo." she addressed Kazuya.

"That's correct."

"So how is living there? I heard it's very expensive."

"I hardly notice. My family has always been living there."

"Oh, you are lucky."

He didn't reply to that as he didn't feel like telling Sally anything about his family affairs just yet. Sally didn't notice and just rambled on.

They were still talking when Lara returned. It hadn't taken her long as she had just slipped out of her clothes and into a long evening dress. Her hair was still braided back, but she had put on some earrings. She looked around before she sat down next to Kazuya.

"I hope Kurtis is ready soon. We only have to wait for him now."

The other two were quiet and just nodded in agreement. Lara was glad, that Kazuya did not feel encouraged to make any unfriendly comments about Kurtis. On the other hand, it annoyed her that he probably only stayed silent to make a good impression in front of Sally and it got to her that he was making impressions on her at all.

"So what have you two been talking about?" She tried to sound cheerful, but inside she was troubled.

"Not much," Kazuya replied.

"I just questioned him about Tokyo."

They were interrupted by Kurtis entering the room. He had taken a bit longer than usual to get dressed, probably he wanted to look as good as possible and his effort hat paid off. He was wearing a white shirt and a dark grey suit and today he looked much more comfortable than he had on Monday. His hair, while still looking a bit wild, was lying perfectly around his face.

Kazuya eyed him closely and looked slightly annoyed when he noticed that Kurtis' suit was similar to his, just slightly darker and where Kazuya was wearing a black shirt, Kurtis had picked a white one.

"Sally, this is Kurtis." Lara introduced him.

"Hi." Sally said.

"Hello." he replied.

"Now that we are _finally_ complete... any ideas where we should be going?" Kazuya asked, stretching the word finally. Then he looked first at Lara and then at Sally.

Kurtis looked upset, having realized that 'finally' was aimed at him. Kazuya smiled, ignoring Kurtis completely.

"I don't mind. I'll eat anything." Sally answered and looked at Lara. Kazuya followed her gaze.

"I don't mind either." she replied and turned towards Kurtis. All eyes were on him now.

"And now I have to choose?" Kurtis asked.

"Can't you just make a decision?" Kazuya asked and sat down again.

"I don't know where we could go." Kurtis said, annoyed, then looking at Lara again. Sally also looked at her.

Lara turned towards Kazuya looking for help.

"Don't look at me like that. At home, I could make a few suggestions, but here... I don't know what you've got here."

"Everything."," Lara said.

"Ok, let me think. How about a Steak House?"

"I don't feel like eating steak today." Kurtis interrupted.

"Oh, you don't feel like it." Kazuya mocked him.

Lara's face turned red in anger, while Sally found the two men quite amusing.

"How about Mexican then?" Kazuya went on calmly.

"Not if it can be avoided. I returned from Mexico two days ago..." Sally replied.

"Italian?"

Lara made a face and then said, "Been there last week."

Kazuya sighed and leaned back. "Then please - someone else make a suggestion."

"How about Chinese?" Sally asked shyly.

"I would have preferred something European, or at least non Asian, but I won't object." Kazuya said.

"If no one has a better suggestion." Lara said.

"I could recommend a Japanese Restaurant." Sally added grinning.

"No, please not." Kazuya said.

"They have the best Sushi in the world..."

Lara cleared her throat.

"Ehm... outside of Japan." Sally added with another grin.

"The best Sushi I ever had was at Kazuya's place."

"I will pass the compliments to our chef." he replied.

"So he is still with you?" Lara joked.

"Of course..."

"I don't want to interrupt, but what about dinner?" Sally said. "Did we agree on Chinese?"

"I think we did."

"If that's really necessary," Kurtis complained.

"Then could you please make another suggestion." Kazuya said to him.

"No need to get aggressive." Kurtis shot back.

"Believe me; you have never seen me aggressive. But if you don't make a suggestion soon, you might." Kazuya said firmly.

"Chinese." Kurtis agreed reluctantly.

"See, I told you, both troublemakers."

"What have I done?" Kurtis asked defensively.

"And that's the difference between them. Kazuya knows and admits he's a troublemaker. Kurtis always pretends to be innocent."

Lara suspected that this wouldn't stay uncommented and wasn't surprised, when the discussion continued.

"I do not admit anything."

Kazuya said, while Kurtis decided to throw in: "I am not innocent."

"That's what we all wanted to hear…" Kazuya's irony was hard to be missed.

"You two can continue to argue; meanwhile I'll tell Hilary to get the limo out of the garage."

"I thought..." Kazuya began.

"You thought... Whatever you thought, forget it." Lara barked at him and then left the room to find Hilary.

* * *

They were silent for a while, when Lara had left. The two men only eyed each other critically. Sally felt a bit awkward and tried to make it more comfortable for them all, by starting up a conversation again. She turned towards Kurtis. "So tell me something about yourself. Where do you come from?"

"I lived in Utah when I was a child and currently I am living in Paris." He tried to be friendly to Sally, but it was obvious, that he was still fuming.

"Paris? Nice." Sally continued in a calming tone. "So you also got around? We lived in Scotland when I was young. I moved here when I was seven." Sally said and then turned towards Kazuya. "So you never moved?"

He had seemed distant, but at once turned his attention to her.

"No. I have always lived in the same house."

"House? I imagined you would be living in a nice flat in the middle of Tokyo, somewhere with incredible view, where the whole city is lying beneath you."

"That's where I work." Kazuya replied smiling. "But I am living outside of the town."

"I could never imagine living outside of the town. You could get nowhere on weekends." Kurtis commented, he had made an effort to make it sound friendly.

"I agree." Sally said. "What did you do when you wanted to go out and maybe have a drink? Or haven't you been out a lot?"

"My brother Lee and I were out almost every weekend. Either one of us drove home or we were picked up."

"Oh, did mommy pick you up?" Kurtis teased.

"For your information, my mother died when I was born."

Lara returned just in time to hear the next argument. She interrupted by announcing that the car was ready.

* * *

They all stepped outside where Hilary waited for them and held open the doors to the limo. Kazuya and Kurtis stayed back and waited for the girls to get in first.

"Do you mind if I sit at the back? I cannot drive backwards without getting sick." Sally said.

"I don't mind at all. I am not having any problems driving backwards." Kazuya replied and motioned her to get in.

Lara hesitated and looked at Kurtis. "Go ahead. I don't mind where I sit either and you are my guest."

Kurtis hesitated as well. He didn't really want Lara to sit next to Kazuya, but finally he got in and sat down next to Sally. Lara and Kazuya got in as well. Lara sat down opposite Kurtis, which cheered him up a bit.

Sally looked around in amazement. "This is wonderful. You've got lamps, if you want to read, you've got a little TV and a fridge... I want a limo!"

"Why would one need a TV in the car?" Kurtis said.

"In case you didn't have time to watch the news, you can do that on your way to work." Kazuya explained.

"Ha right." Kurtis laughed and then realized that Kazuya had not been joking. "Oh, you were serious..."

"Ok, I see, not in your business. You are probably not watching any news at all, so why would you in the car."

"Hey guys. That's enough." Lara complained.

No one spoke during the rest of the journey, which was luckily not that long.


	10. Chapter 9 Chinese Restaurant

**Chapter 9**

In the restaurant Kurtis hurried to be the one to get the place next to Lara. Kazuya's reaction was unreadable and as happy as Kurtis was that he had gotten the better seat, this didn't satisfy him at all. For all he knew, Kazuya was gladly taking the place opposite Lara, since it would make it possible for him to look at her all the time. Kurtis halted for a moment, realising that he had all these jealous thoughts. He tried to push them aside.

The waiter came to their table and handed them the menu. When they had ordered their drinks, he left them alone to pick their meals. After a moment of silence, Sally spoke up.

"So what are you guys having?"

"Don't know yet." Lara replied.

Kurtis stayed silent, still studying the menu. Kazuya shut the menu and placed in on the table. "Number 38, Chicken spicy." he replied.

"Number 39, Chicken Sweet-Sour." Lara said a moment later, placing her menu on top of Kazuya's.

"That's a good choice. I will take the same." Sally said and then looked at Kurtis who was still reading.

"I will take the duck," he finally said.

The waiter returned with their drinks and was ready to take the order.

"We will have Number 39 twice for the ladies and I will have Number 38." Kazuya said and looked expectantly at Kurtis.

"Number 68 for me, please."

"And I would like to have chopsticks." Kazuya added.

"Me too," Lara said.

"Ehm, I guess I will try it as well." Sally said.

The waiter looked at Kurtis.

"Fine, I will try," he said hesitantly and handed back the menu.

The waiter collected the menus and left.

"I am not sure I can eat with chopsticks. But I will at least try." Sally said.

"It's not that difficult. I learned it in no time." Lara told her.

"Well you learn everything in no time. Shooting guns, driving motorboats, you speak dozen of languages..." Then she looked across the table to Kurtis. "Have you eaten with chopsticks before?"

"No," he admitted.

"At least I am not alone." Sally said and then sipped at her water.

The other three were silent, so Sally felt she should start another conversation.

"Kurtis, can I ask you a few questions?"

He looked at her quite confused that she wanted to ask questions about him. Then he finally replied.

"Yes, that's fine."

" Where did you meet Lara?"

"Sally, I have told you." Lara said unnerved.

"Yes I know… but I want to hear his version of the story."

Kurtis sighed. "So where shall I start? Where I've first seen her? Where we first came eye to eye? Were we first talked?"

Kazuya rolled his eyes. Kurtis didn't notice but Lara, who sat opposite him, did and under the table she kicked him. He threw her an annoyed glance in return.

"I see this was a bit difficult," Sally teased Kurtis "Lara told me you met in the Louvre."

"Oh yes. We were both after one of the Obscura Paintings. Lara had actually gotten her hands on it and I needed to take it from her. So I had to disarm her," he said grinning and Kazuya looked annoyed.

"Then we were chased and the painting was taken from me, too."

Kazuya grinned and shook his head as if he wanted to say 'You should have left it with Lara, it was much safer there.' Kurtis, again not noticing it, since he was looking at Sally, rambled on.

"Later on we had to work together to get the last Obscura Painting and to stop Eckhardt, the one who killed my father, from awakening the sleeper, the Angel of Darkness," Kurtis continued.

At the mentioning of an Angel, Kazuya stopped grinning and frowned.

"That's Lara, always in trouble or after some rare artefact." Sally hid it well that she had no clue what he had just talked about. After all she wasn't that interested in the details of Lara's treasure hunts. She soughed for a way to integrate Kazuya into the conversation, so she slightly changed the subject. "That's why you were in Tokyo as well, wasn't it?" Sally said to her.

She did not reply, so Sally turned to Kazuya. "What has she been up to back then?"

Kazuya made a mental note that he would ask Lara about the Angel of Darkness later and turned his attention to the question Sally had asked.

"It's a bit too complicated to tell you everything in detail," he began. "Let's just say she was after a crystal that was in my father's possession."

"Unusual circumstances… So you caught her breaking in?" Sally asked amused.

"No, we have met before that. Let me start where I've first seen her, where we first came eye to eye and where we first spoke to each other," he said in reply to Kurtis' earlier statement and threw the other man a nasty look. Kurtis was not amused by it and did not hide his anger on his face.

"We met at a martial arts tournament where she wanted to spy on my father." Kazuya continued.

"She told me you are a fighter as well?"

"Yes. I was participating as well. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have been there. I'd definitely not go to an event just to watch my father."

"Lara didn't tell me what you are doing exactly?"

"Karate."

"I see... So what happened at the tournament?"

"I invited her to a drink during the break. And after my fight I took her to the club."

"He had parked his car so I couldn't leave." Lara explained. "I didn't have much of a choice."

Kazuya shrugged. "Don't pretend you couldn't have left."

"Ok, I admit, I didn't want to."

This comment caused Kurtis to make a face again, but no one took notice, since at that moment the waiter returned with their meals.

Sally hesitantly picked up the chopsticks that had been placed besides her plate. Then she looked at Kazuya to see how he was holding his.

"How am I supposed to hold them?"

"I have read that you are supposed to hold them like this." Kurtis said placing his chopsticks between his fingers.

Kazuya looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "If that makes you happy…"

"Asshole," Kurtis muttered while Kazuya turned to Sally to show her how to eat with chopsticks.

"It's like holding a pen. You have to figure out which way you have the most control." Kazuya explained.

Kurtis slammed down his chopsticks and grabbed his fork and knife. Lara had a question mark on her face, when he looked at her.

"I won't be making a fool of myself for his amusement," he explained.

Kazuya shook his head. "As if I care how you eat your food. I didn't suggest using chopsticks," he said trying not to sound too unfriendly. "And if you'd try I wouldn't laugh, there are funnier things in the world."

"Could you two stop it please?" Lara hissed angry. "It's getting ridiculous."

"Lara, calm down. It hasn't been that bad." Sally said to her.

"Yes it has. Since they met yesterday evening they have constantly been fighting each other."

"I am sorry." Kurtis said.

"Me too," Kazuya admitted.

"Let's change the subject and you two will try not to argue," Sally suggested.

Both men nodded. They were all silent for a while and continued eating. After some time Sally started to speak again.

"So why are you visiting Lara? What brought you here?"

Sally looked at both men one after the other. Kazuya was the first to reply.

"This is a business trip for me. I have an important meeting tomorrow evening. I am trying to buy an English company."

"You might be interested to hear that Richardson is one of the other parties who are interested in this deal." Lara threw in.

"Richardson? Annie's father?" Sally asked.

Lara nodded.

"He's trying to get his hands on everything."

"And it's going to be very amusing to see him fail this time. I will certainly accompany Kazuya to the party." Lara said.

"You are very confident!"

"I am pretty sure that Kazuya can handle him."

"But his is a huge company..."

Lara cleared her throat. "So is Kazuya's," she said grinning and Sally blushed.

"Ok, then I wish you two fun."

"That we will have." Lara said.

"And you?" Sally then asked Kurtis. "What brings you to England?"

"I am not sure how much Lara has told you..." Kurtis began. "As I have told you before, my father was killed. I am looking for people who knew him, who could help me figure out what happened. I found one, but he was murdered just before I could get to him. It seems that luck is not on my side." Kurtis paused for a moment. "That's basically it."

"So Sally, now it's your turn to tell us something." Kazuya said to her. "Lara said you just returned from your holidays? Where have you been?"

"That's right. I have been to Mexico. I fell in love with this country when I joined Lara on an excavation two years ago."

"Lara, is there anywhere you haven't been?" Kurtis asked.

"I really envy her. I have only been to Mexico and a few places in Europe." Sally said.

"I have been to quite a few places around the world, New York, Berlin, Shanghai, Sydney, Barcelona, Sao Paulo… but most of the time on business. I haven't seen much besides hotel rooms, conference rooms, and office buildings." Kazuya answered.

"So Lara, tell us where you have been." Kurtis said.

"Almost everywhere in Europe, in Nevada, Mexico, Peru, Egypt, Cambodia, China, Japan, Kenya..." Lara took a break to breath, when Sally interrupted.

"That's enough! Don't make us jealous... So while we are at it. What's your favourite place?"

"Mine?..." Lara began.

"Not you, let the men start. Kurtis?" Sally asked.

"I love Paris. That's why I stayed there. And I like New York."

Sally turned towards Kazuya.

"My answer is going to be boring. I think London is nice, but there is no place like home."

"I have not been to Tokyo yet." Sally said.

"Neither have I." Kurtis added.

"Then you know where to spend your next holidays." Kazuya said to Sally. "I could show you around."

"That's very nice of you."

Lara didn't look very happy when Kazuya offered Sally to take her on a trip through Tokyo, but the others didn't notice.

By now they had all finished their meals, so Sally grabbed the dessert menu. "Anybody else taking a dessert?"

"Why not." Kazuya said.

"Me too." Kurtis replied.

Lara shook her head. "Not for me. And if you'll excuse me, I will go to the toilet."

"Wait. I'm coming with you." Sally said and got up. "Could you order that ice-cream for me?" she said pointing at a picture.

Kazuya nodded to her.

* * *

Lara and Sally left the two men alone. Kazuya was still studying the card. When he had finished he handed it to Kurtis who took it without saying a word.

"What's wrong, Lara?" Sally asked when they were in the Ladies Room, washing their hands.

"Nothing," Lara snapped.

"Come on. They are not that bad. They are just competing against each other. Both interested in the same girl."

"I am not certain about that..."

"What? Why?"

"Forget it."

"They are both very nice guys..."

"Yes." Lara said sounding depressed.

"Girl. Make your choice and..."

"Sally. I don't want to talk about it." Lara said annoyed. "And now let's get back to them, before they kill each other."

* * *

To Lara's surprise, Kazuya and Kurtis were talking to each other, when they returned to the table.

"I had an Irish girlfriend a while ago, she was a big fan."

"That's really cool."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sally asked confused.

"U2." Kurtis replied. "Kazuya has seen them in a Concert in Tokyo... I have seen them in Paris..."

"So you two actually got something in common?" Lara said surprised but also with a touch of irony in her voice. She only then realized that it was a mistake, when both men suddenly got defensive. They did not like to be compared it seemed. Lara tried to make up for her mistake and picked up their music discussion again. The rest of the evening went by without another incident.

* * *

They drove back to the Croft Mansion where Sally said goodbye to them and left.

"I think I'll be going to bed now." Lara announced yawning.

"I think I will watch the late night news before going to bed as well."

"You might think I am crazy, but after I slept during the day I am not very tired. I'd like to go swimming."

"The pool is all yours, Kurtis. I'll tell Hilary to attend to your needs." Lara said. "But I am really going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." the two men replied.


	11. Chapter 10 Not getting any sleep

It's been a long time, since I've updated this story, so let me start with a little summary.

**What happened so far:**

Lara rescued Kurtis from the catacombs underneath the Strahov. She kissed him, when he lay on the stretcher at the hospital. During the following days Kurtis made no attempt to continue down this path, being too caught up in his thoughts.

Four months later Lara received a letter from Kurtis, telling her that he is coming to visit, following a trail of former Lux Veritatis members who knew his father. But before Kurtis arrived, Kazuya, being on a business trip to England, made his appearance and put Lara in a difficult position. As she thought that she would never see Kazuya again and never get Kurtis attention, she had banned both men from her thoughts. Both men arrived at the same day and met in the evening, after Lara had dinner with Kurtis.

Kazuya had brought Lara a gift and they almost had a moment together, when Kurtis interrupted. From then on there was a lot of hostility between the two men. Kazuya kissed Lara goodnight this evening.

The next day was horrible for Kurtis, starting with the bad news, that his contact had been killed. While Kurtis was at the police station answering questions about his relation with the dead man, a group of goons tried to attack Kazuya, thinking he was Kurtis. Kazuya and Lara questioned one of the attackers and learned that Marten Gunderson was still in business.

When Lara seemed worried about Kurtis, Kazuya showed a little bit of jealousy, although he denied it. When he was questioned by the police about the attack, Kazuya proved uncooperative and almost got arrested. Later in the pool there was some flirting between Kazuya and Lara, till Kurtis arrived and got Lara's attention.

Kazuya and Kurtis had an argument in the hall and were stopped by Lara. Shortly after, when the two men were alone in the hall, Kurtis tried to probe Kazuya's mind, getting into a little conflict with Kazuya's alter ego (Devil) resulting in a massive headache. First Lara yelled at Kazuya, but when she found out what happened, she told Kurtis that it was his own fault.

Later on Lara asked the two men if they wanted to go out with her and her friend Sally in the evening. Kazuya was very charming in Sally's presence, during the whole evening. Lara meanwhile was pretty annoyed with the constant fighting of the two men. When left alone in the restaurant, Kurtis and Kazuya managed to have a friendly conversation.

And now more...

* * *

** Chapter 10**

Lara's eyes opened for the hundredth time. She had trouble getting to sleep. Finally, she turned on the bedside lamp and sat up straight. She needed to talk to someone, but it was three in the morning. Probably even Bryce had gone to bed. Besides Bryce wasn't the perfect company for a girl who was confused about her feelings. She got out of bed and walked towards the door. For a moment, she hesitated, but then she stepped out of her room.Quietly she walked through the halls towards the stairs, and made her way down. She went looking for Bryce but found that he had retreated to his trailer already. She didn't really know where she should be going now, so she walked back upstairs.

There was no use running around like that... she had to talk to Kazuya. She knocked at his door weakly. Everything seemed to be quiet and Lara was arguing with herself if she should try again, this time louder. But she didn't want to wake him, so she turned around and was about to walk back to her own bedroom when the door opened.

"Hey Lara," Kazuya said. "Why aren't you asleep?"

She turned around shocked. She had not expected a reply anymore. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you," she stammered.

"You didn't." he said opening the door further. She could see that he was wearing his pyjamas. "Come in."

Lara slowly stepped into the room. The room was not only equipped with a bed, it also had small table with two couches in the middle of the room, a desk at the wall by the window and a huge wardrobe. On one of the sofas Kazuya's laptop was standing. It was running.

"Don't tell me you are working again?"

"Yes, I know, it is three in the morning. But think about it, for me it's actually the middle of the day..."

Lara made the last step inside and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the other sofa and hesitantly sat down. Kazuya sat down next to her.

"So what is your excuse for being up that late?"

She was quiet. He patiently waited for her to answer and finally she did.

"You have been flirting with Sally!" she said accusingly, looking at him.

"I did not," he replied defensively and a bit surprised.

"Have I lost you?" Lara asked after a moment. She immediately felt how silly and weak this must have sounded but not it was out in the open and there was no taking it back.

"What?" he asked confused. She wondered if this confusion was a good or a bad sign. Maybe he had never though of their relationship that way? Or had he never thought of Sally that way? She had to find out.

"I was hoping that she and Kurtis..." Lara carried on. I dawned on her, that maybe she had made no attempt in any direction, had not shown Kazuya any interest, had not tried to get Sally and Kurtis to talk…. "But instead _you_ were hitting on her," she finally said looking down.

"I was not _hitting on her_. I just tried to be nice." Kazuya sounded defensive.

"You were a little too nice for my taste." Lara said, sadly.

"Lara... That's not true." He carefully picked up her hand. "You are the only one I care about," he said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

She looked up at him. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Your friend Sally isn't half as beautiful as you are."

Lara smiled weakly.

"Cheer up Lara. I don't understand why you are so worried."

Again, Lara was quiet for a moment; then she changed the subject.

"Promise me not to tell Kurtis that I've been here tonight."

"I promise."

"Are you serious? How do I know that you won't tell him?"

He sighed, probably carefully thinking about what he should say; he decided to use a joke. "If I break my promise you can keep my car."

"Now that is a deal." Lara replied smiling slightly. She had to admit that he has managed to cheer her up, at least a little bit.

"But may I ask why I shouldn't tell him?" Kazuya said after a pause.

"If I tell you, don't use it against him..."

"I promised you."

"It might hurt him to learn about this... I think he's in love with me." Frustration crept into her voice. "After 4 months of not showing any interest he finally realised it."

Kazuya didn't say anything; he just continued looking at Lara. She sighed and then looked at his laptop.

"I didn't want to disturb you. Please continue with your work."

Kazuya got up, walked over to the other sofa and sat down at the computer. Lara followed him and peeked onto the display. "So what have you been doing?"

"Reading Richardson's figures."

"How did you get them?"

"How did Downey get ours for you last year?"

Lara shrugged, when suddenly she remembered that she had never told him that. "Hey wait a moment, how did you know he did?"

"I know everything that is going on," he said mysteriously.

Sometimes he was really scary, Lara through.

"No, really, he got them from me."

And sometimes things had a simple solution... This suddenly made sense, since he was the one actually behind the plan from the start.

"And they were forged."

"I had a feeling... So really, how much money does the Mishima Zaibatsu make?"

"You don't expect me to give you an answer to that, do you? I actually might have to kill you, if you found out."

Lara's mood was steadily increasing, the feeling of familiarity return to their relation.

"That's ok, so if you can't show me yours, show me his."

Kazuya turned his laptop towards Lara and moved aside.

Lara studied the numbers in silence. "How correct are they?"

"They should at least come close. However, it is not really that interesting. I just thought it would help me to find out which type of man Richardson is."

"He is not as big as I thought he would be." Lara remarked.

"Indeed, he is not."

"I have a question for you… Why are you interested in this company? What's your business with a scientific research company? And what does Richardson want with it? I don't get it, you were both not into science if I recall correctly."

"You don't. The Mishima Zaibatsu has always had a science department; we just don't let everyone know what we are up to."

"I see." Lara replied. Everyday she learned something more about Kazuya. Maybe it was time to not be surprised anymore, no matter what. "And Richardson?"

"That's a question I cannot answer. Actually I don't care why he wants to buy this company; I'll just make sure he doesn't."

"I still think it's strange."

"You may ask him if you see him." Kazuya said and then shut down his computer and put it onto the table. "But now let us go to bed. You need your sleep, don't forget we wanted to go shopping tomorrow."

"Yes, and the party tomorrow evening." Lara said sounding tired.

"I will go alone if you don't want to come along."

"No, no. I will come with you." Lara said. "I cannot leave you with Richardson."

"He cannot be that bad."

"No, but you can…" she joked.

For a moment it seemed as Kazuya wanted to make a comment, but he obviously thought better of it. Lara was right.

"Is there anything you can tell me about him?"

"He's a snob. He played golf with my father… and his daughter Annie went to school with me. She's a nice person by the way, unlike her father. He doesn't like other people very much, especially if he considers them lower class. He won't be seen talking to someone who is not from a noble family…" Lara paused for a moment. She realised that Kazuya would fit the description so far, but she also knew that Richardson would not like him at all, so she continued: "…or not British."

"I can see why Arato had trouble dealing with him. Richardson has to change his attitude tomorrow, because I will not be speaking to him through one of his employees. On the other hand... I don't have to speak to him at all."

Kazuya turned and walked towards the bed. Lara suddenly had this feeling that she couldn't be alone right now, so she had a crazy idea.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can." It seemed that he didn't find it at all strange. He just walked over to the bed and pulled the cover aside. This made Lara become uneasy.

"Maybe I should go back to my own bed... It's not a good idea if I stay here, after these mixed up feelings I had today."

"I thought you felt lonely?"

"Well but..."

"Nothing will happen, I promise. I won't try anything."

Lara looked at him for a moment and then slowly slid into the bed, leaving her slippers on the ground in front. She pulled part of the cover over her body. Kazuya did the same from the other side.

Lara was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling when Kazuya moved closer towards her and placed his hand on her stomach carefully which made Lara a bit nervous.

"Calm down. I am not going to move my hand. However, tell me, what is wrong with you? Why are you suddenly so afraid that I might touch you?"

"I am sorry, I'm not certain about my feelings."

"If that were the case you would not be here," he stated.

"You must think everything is easy."

"Nothing is easy. Nevertheless, you are here now. You are probably just afraid that he finds out, but eventually he will. Even I have to admit, he is not that stupid. But now just close your eyes and stop worrying."

With that he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Lara." he said, and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Lara, promise me one thing," he said after a few moments of silence.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone that I didn't try anything. That would ruin my bad reputation."

Lara grinned and pushed him lightly. Then she turned to her side and leaned back against him. He laid his arm around her waist. It didn't take her long to fall asleep now that she had talked to Kazuya.

* * *

It was two hours later when suddenly Lara woke up und gasped. 

"That was a breaking window." Kazuya whispered in her ear confirming that something had happened while she had been sleeping.

"Why can we never get a rest?" Lara sighed.

"What? You and me? Now that would be boring, wouldn't it?" he joked.

Lara got up, out of bed and slid into her slippers. "No guns." she cursed.

Kazuya had gotten up as well. "Any guess where that came from?"

"Don't tell me, you don't know it already! I though you never missed anything that was going on around you."

"Well I know that Kurtis was treating himself an hour ago, but as for the breaking window I am as clueless as you are."

"EXCUSE ME?" Lara wasn't certain if he had really said what she had heard.

"Hey, that was a joke. I think that was your window."

"I meant the part about Kurtis." Sometimes he really made her mad, but she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Oh that..." he said trying to sound innocent, "I made that up."

"You are..." She did not find the right word to describe him.

He sighed, "I know, I am an asshole." He filled in the gap for her. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"I hope so. But now let's hurry and see what is going on out there."

* * *

They stepped out into the hall and hurried towards Lara's room. Kurtis arrived as well, but luckily he hadn't seen that Lara had come out of Kazuya's room. However, it made him suspicious that Lara wasn't in her own room. 

"Lara... I heard the sound of breaking glass coming from your room, so I hurried here, but why aren't you in there?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering. "I was in the kitchen."

"In the kitchen? In the middle of the night? Don't tell me you are pregnant." Bryce, who had now arrived as well and just overheard the last sentence, said.

"Very funny Bryce. Then tell me who should be the father?" she yelled angry.

Bryce looked at Kurtis and shook his head. Then he looked at Kazuya and shook his head again. At that moment Hilary arrived with a shotgun in his hand and Bryce shook his head wildly.

Lara hit him on the head. "Idiot." Then she turned towards the door and grabbed the handle. Kazuya grabbed her and pulled her aside. "No way, girl, you stay back."

Before she could react, he opened the door and stepped inside. Cold wind greeted him but besides the curtains, which were flapping in the wind, there was nothing. Lara stepped into the doorframe behind him. "Nothing," he commented. "Well except that your window is broken."

"Don't be so damned protective of me," she yelled at him. Then she ran over to the window and stepped out onto the balcony. "I can't see anything."

Kurtis and Kazuya joined her outside.

"I can't see anything either." Kurtis agreed.

"There is someone down there, running towards the front gate." Kazuya stated.

"What?" Kurtis asked looking again. "You are seeing ghosts."

"And you are as blind as a mole." Kazuya shot back at him.

Lara narrowed her eyes and peaked out into the darkness. At that moment, Hilary had turned on the light in the garden and they could clearly see that three men were in the garden outside.

Kazuya threw Kurtis a look that clearly said 'told you so'.

"They are in a real hurry to get away. That is strange. Why did they make such a fuss to immediately leave again? " Bryce asked.

"I guess they wanted to finish Lara quick and silently but since they didn't find her in her bed, they decided to flee. They knew that they had made enough noise to wake the whole mansion." Kazuya said.

"Oh thank you for that accurate assumption, 'finish me quickly' I am feeling very safe now." Her voice was quivering with anger, not at Kazuya but at the situation. Was she glad that she hadn't been there, or did she regret it? She would have given them a run for their money.

"Shall I try to catch them?" Kazuya asked Lara.

They heard how an engine was started.

"No. Till you got your car out of the garage, they are gone."

Kazuya looked after them, then stepped towards the edge of the balcony and looked down. "Lara, get rid of this lattice underneath your balcony. That' a real invitation. "

She looked down as well. She had never though of this as a security risk, but he was right. With this ladder underneath her window she really needed a gun under her pillow. Kurtis interrupted her thoughts.

"But I still don't understand why you weren't in your room. You can be lucky." Kurtis said.

"I am," she simply said.

Hilary returned and joined them on the balcony. He saw that the attackers were gone. "I think we all should go back to bed," he suggested.

"Good idea. But Lara can't stay here." Kurtis said.

"We've got enough rooms in the mansion. It shouldn't be a problem to find another bed." Lara stated. Then she walked over to her bed and collected her pillow.

She marched straight towards a room on the other side. "Goodnight." she said to the four men.

"How can you sleep when someone tried to kill you just now?" Kurtis asked.

"I probably can't. But I'll worry about that when I'm in bed," she replied. She opened the door and disappeared inside. The men saw that it made no sense to stand around so they walked down the hall together.

"Goodnight." Kazuya then said to the rest and was about to step into his room when Kurtis spoke.

"What if they return?"

"They won't." Kazuya replied turning back towards him.

"How do you know that?"

"They will expect that we are prepared now."

"But if we all go back to bed we aren't prepared."

"Listen, my father employed idiots like that... I know how they think. Just go back to bed and forget it!" he said and then disappeared in his room.

Kurtis sighed, but made his way back to his own room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Kazuya and Lara ran into each other in the hall. 

"Where are you going?"

"I am just checking that no one tries to kill you while you are sleeping. And you?"

"I was on my way to the kitchen." Lara replied grinning.

"I hope you don't run into Bryce, he would be really worried."

"I guess he would." She grinned and for a moment both were silent. Then Kazuya spoke again.

"I lied. I was looking for you. I don't expect them to come back tonight." He approached Lara. She smiled at him in return.

"There is one thing I've been wanting to do for days." he said and suddenly laid his arms around Lara. He pulled her into a deep kiss. At first, she was surprised, but then she returned the kiss.

He released her. "But now I'll let you get back to your bed. I think it's for the best."

"But..."

"Lara, don't make it difficult for me," he said totally serious.

She nodded. "Then I will see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night."


	12. Chapter 11 Morning Activities

* * *

**Chapter 11**

When she came down into the hall the next morning, Lara found Kazuya sitting at his laptop. She was not surprised that he was working again. He seemed to be very occupied, since he had taken charge of the family business.

"Good morning." she greeted him.

He looked up. Lara suddenly felt very silly for letting him walk away last night. At this moment she found him quite irresistible, wearing a purple shirt which suited him perfectly, top button open, his dark brown eyes fixed on her.

"Morning, Lara."

"Much work to do?" she asked sitting down on the sofa besides him.

"Not really. I just wanted to go through the update from my office, before we go shopping. I am finished now." He closed his laptop and put it aside. "Did you want to go shopping right after breakfast? Because I am dying for a rematch."

She was not quite sure what he was talking about. "Rematch?"

"I think I took a bad hit on Monday," he answered.

"Oh. Now I know what you are talking about." He was of course talking about their little sparring session when she had hit him on the back with her weapon. "This time I will let you wear protective clothing," she joked.

"Very funny... I hope your butler is not listening but, protective gear is for losers."

"Ok, Mister, you got your rematch. But don't complain afterwards."

Lara got up and made her way to the dining room. Kazuya got up as well and followed her. Hilary had prepared breakfast for them. He had also put out plates for Bryce and Kurtis but none of them showed up.

When they returned to the hall after breakfast Lara asked him if 'now' was a good time for a little fighting practice.

He shrugged. "Now is fine."

"Then let me get the weapons." Lara turned to go.

"Get out the katanas," he joked. At least Lara thought he was joking. With Kazuya you never knew. "But not the one I gave to you when you were in Japan, that is priceless and should not be used in a common sparring session," he added grinning. He was serious.

"You are crazy," was all she could answer.

"That's a well known fact. But get out the Shinai when you fear you cannot handle me."

"Don't worry, I can handle you," Lara said and left the hall, marching purposefully. Five minutes later she returned with two cases and the bamboo sticks.

"You may choose," she said holding out the two katanas.

Kazuya just picked the closest one. He drew the weapon and inspected it carefully. "Not bad… almost too valuable for training."

"How often do I get the chance to use them? Fighting against you is a big enough occasion."

Kazuya put the weapon down and grabbed a bamboo sword. "Let's warm up first."

She nodded and picked up the other weapon.

"Whenever you are ready." Kazuya said and moved into stance.

"Ready." Lara replied moving her weapon into fighting position.

Kazuya attacked her, but not very hard. Their sticks met a couple of times.

"I didn't know you did sword fighting as well."

"My family is very traditional in this aspect. Some of my ancestors were Samurai."

"In that case you won't mind if we fasten the pace?"

"If you can keep up with that…"

"We will see who can't keep up."

Their weapons met again, this time both had hit harder.

"This is what you call faster?" Kazuya teased Lara.

She felt provoked and attacked left, then right, then left again. All the times her bamboo was stopped by Kazuya's. Lara then spun back. She held out her weapon pointing it at her opponent. He waited for her next attack. Lara moved quickly towards him, hitting low, then hitting high but he anticipated her moves and countered them. When she finished her attack string, he quickly turned the tables and attacked her. Lara was forced to move backwards. But she suddenly moved sideways out of the way and started to fight back. After she had won some ground both halted for a moment.

Lara then slowly advanced upon him. She pretended to bring up her weapon but instead aimed for Kazuya's stomach. He was prepared to defend high and got the hit. He did not react to the hit but moved on to defending the rest of Lara's attacks. Then he started an attack of his own, forcing Lara back a bit. Lara broke free with a strong hit against is weapon. She then went for his legs but he jumped over her stick. He used his chance to attack Lara now. He forced her back and finally managed to get through her defence, hitting her in the side. Lara clenched her teeth but immediately prepared to pay him back. However, Kazuya blocked or evaded one attack after another.

"You are really skilled, but you are assuming that your opponent plays fair."

"What do you mean?" Lara said angrily, enticed by the hit she had taken.

"What I'm saying is that you might lose a fight without rules."

"I didn't know we had any rules," she said stubbornly.

"In that case, you won't mind…" Kazuya started another attack, swinging the sword high. Suddenly he brought up his foot and pretended to kick Lara.

"There you go. If I had kicked you, you would have ended up on the ground. And I guess I don't have to tell you that this would have given me a huge advantage if not the opportunity to kill you."

"Smart ass, I didn't think you would be using other 'weapons' now. You don't seriously think that your cheating would have held me down, do you?"

"I didn't mean to sound smart. I just wanted to show you where you have to improve if you ever intent to play it dirty."

"I need to improve?" Lara was in rage. "If that's what you want. Let's put the bamboo aside, let's take the Katanas. Let's play it dirty."

Kazuya lowered his weapon. "Are you serious? I cannot guarantee that you won't get hurt."

Lara grabbed her Katana and threw the other one to Kazuya when he was prepared to catch it. "Stop babbling. Show me what you can do." she shouted.

She was annoyed that he had pointed out a weak spot in her fighting and didn't wait for him to be ready but attacked him right away. She moved fast, hit low, then high and low again. Kazuya blocked the low hit, ducked when Lara attacked high and again blocked the second low attack. Frustrated about his good defensive work, Lara changed her tactics and tried to kick him. But he grabbed her leg with his free hand and then used his foot to pull away Lara's other leg. She tumbled to the ground and her weapon clattered on the stones. Angrily she grabbed the weapon jumped up and circled him. He just looked back at her still very concentrated, his eyes following her movements.

Kurtis came down the stairs. He looked a bit irritated when he saw what was going on.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," Kazuya and Lara replied but immediately went back to attacking one another.

Hilary entered the hall and looked at Kurtis.

"Good morning, Mr. Trent. I think you'd better come into the dining room right away. It is not safe out here."

"I've had it with you," Lara suddenly yelled and considerably fastened her pace. Kurtis jumped back onto the stairs to get out of the way when Lara attacked Kazuya again.

"Shall I call the ambulance, Miss Croft?" Hilary asked from the doorframe.

"That's not necessary," she replied. "There will be nothing left of him when we are done."

Then Lara started another hard attack and in the end she even managed to cut Kazuya's upper arm. He clenched his teeth. Lara halted for a moment when she realized that she had hurt him, but he did not. He continued even harder and forced Lara back. Finally he managed to hit her sword with such a force that she had to let go. He pointed the tip of his sword at her throat. Lara slowly raised her hands and he lowered his weapon.

"My point. Thank you for this wonderful fight."

"I want a rematch." Lara yelled.

"Certainly," Kazuya said smiling at her. "But not today."

"And now take off your shirt!"

"Excuse me… in front of all the people." Kazuya replied grinning.

"Take off your shirt and show me your arm."

"No," he said firmly.

Lara stepped towards him unflinching. "Show me your arm."

"Are we having this discussion again?" he said unnerved.

"I am not discussing it with you. Just do it."

"You know, I am very flattered that you want me to undress, but…"

"It's the same arm again." Lara went on without paying attention to anything he had said.

"What?"

"…where you've been hit by that bullet last year."

"So? This is just a scratch."

"It's bleeding heavily for 'just a scratch'."

"And it's not bleeding enough for 'Kazuya, you are dying'…"

"I don't find it very amusing," Lara commented.

She again moved closer towards him and started opening his shirt. He did not resist.

Hilary who had left the hall a moment ago returned with a first aid pack.

"What do we need?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kazuya replied stubbornly.

Lara pulled his shirt off over his shoulder and inspected his arm.

"It's not that bad…"

"I told you."

"But it has to be bandaged before it ruins your shirt completely."

"You have sliced through it, how much more ruined can it get?"

"And we have to disinfect the wound." Lara persisted.

"Don't be silly…"

"You are just afraid that it might burn like hell." Lara said to his face.

"Bad metaphor," he commented quietly.

"I know."

"That's just excellent, if I won't let you do it, you will make me look like a coward… but it's completely unnecessary." He sighed and held out his arm. "Go ahead. Put it on."

Lara took a bit of cotton wool out of the first aid box and tended to his wound. He did not flinch when she disinfected it.

Kurtis got up from the stairs.

"What were you doing anyway? No wonder one of you got hurt."

"I am not hurt." Kazuya grumbled.

"Whatever. Have you two seen Kill Bill too often?"

"Yes, and this is the remake, 'Kill …'."

"Kazuya!" Lara said warningly, not letting him finish. "Your temper is unbearable sometimes."

Kazuya simply shrugged. Meanwhile Hilary started to collect the weapons and put them on the nearby table.

"I am going to have a shower now." Kazuya said and handed the katana to the butler.

"Good idea." Lara replied.

"And we go shopping afterwards?" Kazuya looked at Lara for confirmation.

"Yes," she replied and looked at Kurtis. "Will you come along?"

"Why not?"

"Ok, we will meet here in 45 Minutes." Lara said.

Then Lara and Kazuya made their way upstairs together. They stopped at Lara's room.

"I will see you in…"

Lara couldn't finish the sentence. Kazuya had pushed her against the wall and kissed her. It took her a second to figure out what was happening but then she slung her arms around his neck.

At that exact moment, Bryce had come out of one of the nearby room. He threw the door shut to get the attention of the other two. Lara looked at him shocked.

"I knew it…"

"You knew what?" she asked, threatening.

"I said to Hilary that you two wouldn't last much longer. Too much sexual tension… He said you would wait until Kurtis has left…. I have to tell him."

"Bryce, you are getting on my nerves. If you say one word you will regret it."

"But if I don't tell Hilary, I will lose my bet…"

"What do you mean 'bet'?" Lara yelled.

"Oh, oh. I will leave you to it…" Bryce said and fled.

Lara was very upset. She looked at Kazuya who only shrugged.

"Say something." Lara said.

"What should I say?"

Lara thought about it and then something silly came to mind. "Remember: If Kurtis finds out, I'll get your car."

Kazuya was prepared to counter it with logic. "No, no. When _I _tell him, you'll get my car, not when Bryce does."

"You initiated this. I will hold you responsible."

"You know what? I've had enough with you. I don't care if he finds out. It's worth it. And when I am done with the deal tonight we two will take a little trip to Germany, you can pick your own car, I will pay… I hope that solves all of your little problems."

Lara was silent.

"Ok, I am off to the shower now. I will see you in 30 Minutes down in the hall." Kazuya said and left Lara behind. And now she was angry with herself. She knew exactly that she had wanted it as well and that it was unfair to blame Kazuya, but she had reacted without thinking. Bryce had made her pretty angry. She had to make sure, that he wouldn't tell Kurtis anything.


End file.
